A Moonlight Dance with A Demon
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Ok, this is the Trilogy I promised I'd make for Alaska's Gundamfighter Vs Schwarz Bruder. Kyoji has a son and someone's after him? R and R! hope you all like it. Chapters 1-26 up! Ch 26 Up! Clarissa and Kiy are missing? STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Mother Natures Son

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I come up with on my own. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter One: Mother Natures Son~

            "Doctor, we have a baby about to be delivered in room 104 down the hall."  A nurse said grabbing a doctor by the arm.

            "Good, it's about time.  Get her ready."  He replied and went to get ready himself.

            Meanwhile, in room 104:  "Honey, please they are only trying to help."  A young man, the expecting father, said as he tried calming the woman down.

            "Alright, alright, you try being in my position."  A younger woman replied.  Her eyes, that use to be icy blue, had turned to amber from the labor pains.  "You did this to me Kyoji Kasshu and guess what, your staying right here and going though it with me." 

            "Pay no never mind to her Mr. Kasshu.  All women are very irritable when going though child birth."  A nurse said.

            "Irritable? I'M AS MAD AS A HORNET!"  Cloy yelled.

            Kyoji rubbed his face with one hand and tried to think of something.  "I know.  Oh honey, how about we take a nice long vacation away from the city after this?"

            "Now that's a plan."  Cloy said calming down.  Obviously the drugs had started kicking in and she was almost a blob of drool she was so high.  

            The doctor came in and when she saw him she said "it's about time, if you were any later the baby would have delivered itself.  Thought that isn't a bad idea."  

            Both Kyoji and the nurse laughed a little, and the doctor just said "lets just get started shall we."  

            It took somewhere on the order of three hours before the baby was finally delivered, and Kyoji was looking at his first born son.  As his loving wife Cloy rested he took a small stole down to the nursery to see his son.  He started to think back to the weeding which was only 9-10 months ago.  He had worked fast to get his wife pregnant with his son. 

            He remembered that Domon had been his best man, naturally, and in that moment remembered his brothers weeding was coming up as well. And he was to be his best man at the weeding as well.  Rain had also suggested that Cloy be her bridesmaid.  

            Naturally, Cloy had politely declined at first, but Rain had talked her into it and they would both be at the weeding.  

            Reaching the window that new fathers were to look at there babies at he searched out the row of blue blankets, distinguishing boys from girls, and saw his son.

            On the end of the basket it said Kasshu  Kiyoto.  Cloy had suggested Cloud as a name; since he, like his mother, was half demon.  But when they got the first look at him, they knew he wasn't a Cloud.  So they named him Kiyoto, after the city Kyoto in Japan, adding the I so no one would really know.  

            He felt a surge of pride shoot though him.  He saw his son open his eyes and look right at him.  He smiled and knew that it wouldn't be long until he would have to get Cloy pregnant with their next child, which he hoped would be a girl.  

            Just as he was about to turn and leave he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Taking first instinct he went to fight, but seeing blue and pink hair, he eased himself.  "Hello Chibodee.  What are you doing here?  Did Rebecca break your leg again?" 

            "Ha ha ha. Nice sense of humor Kasshu.  No.  She didn't.  In fact, besides coming to congratulate you, I came to see the two children of my own." He replied

            "Two children? What are you talking about? Yours and Rebecca's weeding was only 6 months ago."  Kyoji said skeptically.  Being much older then Chibodee he knew better.

            "Yeah, but it seems before that I kinda got her pregnant."  Chibodee replied rubbing the back of his neck.

            "Oh, I see.  Lucky dog."  Was all Kyoji said as he helped Chibodee look for his children?

            "Hey, I see one, Jake Crocket.  And there's the other Regina Crocket."  Kyoji said, seeing both a boy and a girl, twins to be precise. "Gees, twins.  I bet Rebecca hit you for getting her pregnant with twins.

            "Yeah, I got a burse on my balls now. But it'll go away." Chibodee sighed. "So, where's your monster?"  Chibodee asked "heard you had a son."

            "Yeah, right over there.  Kiy is his name."  Kyoji replied.

            "Kiy? Gee, you Japanese people give weird names to your kids."  Chibodee commented.

            "No, Kiy is just short for Kiyoto.  He's named after a city in Japan."  Kyoji corrected.

            "I still say you people give weird names to your kids."  Chibodee sighed.

            "What ever.  I'll see you later.  Oh and tell Rebecca I said congrats."  Kyoji said as he started walking back to his wife's room. 

            "I will."  Chibodee called back as Kyoji left.  

            Kyoji made his way back to the room but ran into a man who was headed the other direction.  When their shoulders hit he felt the familiar coldness of raw steel and the feeling he should have paid more attention to that man.  He just shrugged it off and went to see his wife.  

            As he walked in he saw her setting up with a sweet smile.  He smiled back and she asked "how's Kiy?"

            "Great.  He's doing just fine.  He even looked right at me as if he knew who I was and that I was there."  He replied.

            Cloy smiled and said "remember, he's my son so I figure he's going be extraordinary. So it doesn't surprise me."

            "Something funny happened when I was coming back honey." Kyoji said scratching his head.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Well, I ran into this guy and I could have sworn he had a metal arm or something."  He replied.

            "What?" Cloy asked incredibly.

            Meanwhile, Chibodee was still watching his two new children when that same man came up beside him.  The man asked "So, which one is the Kasshu baby?"

            Chibodee was a little skeptical but said "That one over there."  While pointing to Kiy.

            "Good." Was all the man said.  Then all of a sudden, wires shot from the trench coat concealing his body and broke the glass.  All the babies starting crying as the wires lifted Kiy up.  

            Stunned only for a moment from being shoved out of the way, Chibodee got up and used his Machine gun punch which knocked the guy over.  Kiy, being high up in the air, was dropped.  But Kyoji had been on his way over and was able to dive and catch Kiy before he hit the ground.  

            Seeing his father, Kiy started cooing and sucking his thumb.  Kyoji smiled and got up.  He took one look at where Chibodee's punch had landed.   It was a direct hit to his head and he saw an eye.  One that looked almost… demon.  

The man then left with the rest of his minions leaving the havoc they had created.  The nurses came and started taking care of the babies' quickly and made sure none were hurt.  Kyoji kept Kiy in his arms and refused to release his only son to any of them.

            "What was that?" Chibodee asked.

            "I don't know" Kyoji said. "But im going to find out." 

            "How?"  Chibodee asked.

            "Call George and Argo.  Get them over here fast.  I think its time the whole shuffles had a talk about this."  Kyoji said as he started walking back to room 104.

            "Why?"  Chibodee asked.

            "Because, this is going to deal with them too I have a feeling." Kyoji replied over his shoulder and left.

            "This is big."  Chibodee said as he ordered his children to be taken to Rebecca's room too. "And I think Kyoji's right…."

************************************************************************

Ok, I know you've all been waiting for me to post the trilogy to Alaska's Gundam fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder.  Well here it is.  I hope you all like it.  R+R PLZ!!!!! And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks bye.

Chapter two: Calling the Shuffle Alliance


	2. Chapter 2: Calling The Shuffle Alliance

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the characters I've made myself.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Two:  Calling the Shuffle Alliance~

            Kyoji was walking back to Cloy's recovery room, holding Kiy securely in his arms as he did.   He walked in and Cloy saw he had Kiy and also saw the distress in his eyes and she asked "What's going on, what's wrong?"  

            "Someo…. Something tired attacking Kiy.  Chibodee was able to stop him and I got him out before anything happened." Kyoji replied.

            This sent her heart pounding and she reached out for Kiy.  Kyoji gave him to her and she examined him for any cuts or gashes.  But found nothing.  She sighed in relief and held him close.  But she felt something.

            One of Kiy's little hands needed at her breast.  Showing he was hungry.  "Yep, he's his father's son."  She commented though.  Sending Kyoji into deep laughter as she slipped down the shoulder of her gown to feed Kiy.

            "Hey, can I have some?"  Kyoji asked, still laughing a little, after seeing his son feeding from her breast.

            "NO! You had plenty when you got me pregnant!"  She said to him as she watched Kiy eat.

            "That was nine Months ago!"  Kyoji said incredibly.  

            "I know."  Was all she offered as Kiy needed at her breast suckling out the milk. 

            "Gee, thanks dear."  He said looking down.  
            She smiled and said "your welcome honey."  She sighed and asked "what do you plan to do about what just happened?"  

            "Well Chibodee is calling George and Argo to come here to Neo-America. And I'm about to call my brother and Sai.  Hopefully they aren't doing anything and can talk about this.  I have a feeling its going to involve them more then they think."  Kyoji said.

            "Oh? Chibodee is here?"  Cloy asked as she rocked Kiy to sleep after he was doing eating.

            "Yes, you'll never believe this; he and Rebecca have had twins."  Kyoji said getting up from where he was and setting in the chair next to his wife's bed.

            "Really? There weeding was only 6 months ago though."  She said.

            "Yeah, seems though he had gotten her pregnant before though."  Kyoji replied

            "Oh, I bet she killed him huh?"  Cloy asked.

            "Well, I guess you could say that."  Kyoji said as he sighed and sat back.

            Just as he was about to get up and find a phone to call Domon and Sai, his brother waltzes right in saying "Congrat's brother.  Im glad you got the first born son out of both of us."

            Kyoji looked up at his brother with a little bit of a stressed look but said "Thanks.  You won't believe what happened."

            Domon sat down worried and asked "what is it Kyoji?"  

            For the next 2 hours, Kyoji and Chibodee explained what happened and their theory of why it happened to Domon, and then Sai, George and Argo who showed up after wards.  

            "I would have never believed it if Domon hadn't of won the Gundam Fights two years ago."  George commented after Chibodee and Kyoji were done with their story.

            "Yeah, I figure that they want Kiy to try to get Domon to throw his matches next Gundam Fights.  As you all know they are only less then 2 years away now.  And we all have to start to get prepared soon."  Kyoji said back

            "But wait bro, I thought you weren't a gundam fighter, I thought Schwarz was."  Sai asked.

            Bringing up the name Schwarz hit home for Kyoji.  He could still feel Schwarz in his mind and could never forget about him, that's why he had given Kiy the middle name of Schwarz.  To honor his friend and the sacrifices he gave so that Kyoji could save his brother and the earth.  And even possibly, his wife.

            Kyoji looked up and said "yeah, I'm not, but Cloy is.  She's still gundam fighter for Neo-England."

            "Well, I thought you would have given up that title since you're a mother now Cloy."  Argo asked.

            "No.  Im still fighting baby or no baby.  This is why I have Kyoji."  She laughed. "He's in this too weather he likes it or not." 

            Kyoji gave a thousand watt smile when his son was mentioned.  He was very proud and nothing could stifle that pride.  Not even what was happening now.

            "I don't know why they didn't just go right after Domon."  Chibodee asked.

            "Because it would have caused too much publicity.  He only wants a little."  Domon said. "Besides, as Kyoji said, he probably wants me to just throw my matches, and with my nephew kidnapped I would have to." 

            "Yes, giving you a bad reputation from losing all your matches.  I see what he probably wanted to do."  George commented.

            "ARGGG MEN! Can't you see? This isn't some earthly critter we're talking about here.  He had metal tentacles coming out of his trench coat. THINK!"  Cloy yelled at them.

            "You know, she's right guys.  I don't think someone who had metal tentacles would just do what he just did because he wanted Domon to do something.  I think he actually wanted Kiy."  Kyoji said, backing her up.

            "Thank you Kyoji.   Finally someone is thinking."  She sighed looking up to the ceiling.   She sighed as she looked down at her son.  _"He is so beautiful and innocent sleeping like this."_  She thought

            Noticing how she was looking at Kiy, Chibodee stood "I think we better go and talk about this some other time.  It's late.  Besides, I have to go back to Rebecca's room other wise she'll freak."  He suggested.

            Seeing what Chibodee saw George agreed. "Yes.  We should.  Besides, Marie is waiting for me."

            They all left with Domon and George, Sai, and Argo left to talk about it while Chibodee went back to his wife's room to see how she was doing.

            "Kyoji, could you go find me something to eat around here?  I'm getting rather hungry."  Cloy asked.

            "Sure darling.  I'll be right back."  He replied getting up and leaving her alone with Kiy.  She looked down at him and smiled.  

            She rocked Kiy just a little and smiled at her baby.  _Her_ baby.  She never thought it could be possible that she could marry such a man as Kyoji and have a baby but it had happened.  And she was so happy for it.  She jumped when Kyoji came back in with food because she was so taken by her new baby.  

            He smiled and came over with her after setting the food down on a tray near the bed and kissed his son on the forehead.  "He is beautiful isn't he?" She asked him.

            "Yes, very."  Kyoji replied.  He smiled at her and said Soon, we will have a wonderful family." 

            "Oh, your not getting me pregnant just yet Kyoji Kasshu." She warned.

            "Oh who ever said I would.  I'm going to wait until a little later down the road.  Then we'll have a baby girl." He said

            She smiled a little at him and said "I would like to have a family of my own."

            "We have already started one." He said to her as he came closer to play with his son.  He cooed and giggled as Kyoji tickled his tummy. 

            She smiled and kissed Kiy's head saying "Kyoji, I think that it would be wise if we were to leave soon.  I don't think it would be wise to stay here after what happened.  I don't want to put Kiy or you in that kind of jeopardy."

            "I understand honey.  And we can leave tomorrow. I've already talked to one of the nurses while I was gone.  She said it would be just fine."  He replied.

            Setting back and actually able to start thinking about Schwarz. Kyoji wished he could have done more to save him.  Where as Schwarz had actually saved him by using his body to protect Kyoji from the final blast from Domon's attack.  He had never told Domon about what had actually happened. And he planed that he shouldn't for a while.

            He sighed deeply and relaxed next to his wife and new baby son thinking _"I doubt im going to get much sleep tonight."_

************************************************************************

Hey, sorry this is so short but I tried making it a little longer but ahh.  It didn't work.  Oh well.  I hope you like this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon, hopefully.  Thanks bye.

Chapter Three: Kiy's Frightful Trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiy's Frightful Trip

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the characters I come up with originally. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Three: Kiy's Frightful Trip~

            It was a few days latter, and as Kyoji packed up Cloy's things she had taken with her to the hospital Cloy was talking with one of the nurses.  Who, vainly, was trying to explain to her how to take care of Kiy.  But one thing let to another and Cloy ended up biting the woman's head off about how she knew how to take care of a child.  

            Kyoji came back in and saw his wife with her nose stuck up in the air and eyes closed.  He just sighed and took her arm and led her over to the car. 

            "I can't believe that woman thought I couldn't take care of a baby."  She commented as Kyoji put Kiy in the baby seat they had in the back of his pick-up cab.

            "Well, this is your… our first baby."  He commented back.

            "Yes but you'd think I'd know how to take care of a baby." She said as he helped her up into the truck.

            "Yes dear.  I know."  Kyoji replied as he closed the door and got up into the driver side and started up the powerful V8 engine.  "Now that's what I call power."  

            Cloy laughed deeply and said "please.  The avalanches over here are better."

            Kyoji just shook his head and started to drive them home.  When they got to the house Cloy took Kiy and Kyoji went to open the door.  When Cloy walked in she was surprised by all the decorations and her mother and all her friends welcoming her home.

            "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you."  Clarissa, Cloy's mother said as she came up to her and kissed her cheek.

            "Oh mother, you make such a big deal out of it."  Cloy said humbly.

            "Child, childbirth is a big deal."  Clarissa said and then went to get her gifts for Kiy.  She sat Kiy down on the couch and he just watched as she opened the first presents which turned out to be clothing.

            Kiy looked up and saw an open window.  He was curious and went to crawl out of the window.  Both Kyoji and Cloy were seeing about the presents by their friends.   Kiy got out on the sill outside and looked down to see a street with cars whizzing by.

            But something different happened.  He didn't fall.  Instead this man, the same man that had tried taking him at the hospital, hovered into view and took Kiy by the sides.  He started crying which alerted Kyoji and Cloy to look over and saw this.

            But it was too late.  The man flew away with him and Cloy and Kyoji ran to the window and tried reaching for him.  But he was out of reach. 

            "Oh, he isn't to pay" Cloy said and snapped her fingers, Neros-wolf gundam proceeded to fly by and she jumped on.

            "Kyoji tied grabbing for her yelling "honey your not strong enough yet!" 

            She chased after him but it was like this man was just a shadow in the wind. He was so hard to keep up with.   But something obviously hit him and Kiy started to fall.  Something happened though, something Cloy couldn't explain.  But Kiy landed on the roof top of a near by building.  

            Kyoji finally joined her in Flaming Gundam.  "What's going on?"  He asked

            "I-I don't know Kyoji."  She replied.  But this man that had tried kidnapping Kiy called for his own gundam.  Like him, it was shrouded in shadows.   Both Cloy and Kyoji fought hard.  But in the end. It took them both to beat him and even at that, Cloy was injured.

            Kyoji grabbed her before she fell but she breathlessly said "Kiy, please get Kiy."  He nodded and went to go after him, but he saw Kiy fall.  He knew there was no way he could catch him in time. But he tried.  But that's when he saw another gundam grab him and put him down on the ground.  

            Just as fast as the gundam had showed up it disappeared.  Kyoji didn't know what it was but he was grateful and got out of the gundam and ran to Kiy.  He picked him up but saw not a scratch.  

            Cloy jumped out of her gundam and ran for them both.  Kyoji gave Kiy to her and she held him tight.  She looked him over and said "not a scratch.  He was through so much but not a scratch."

            "I know" Kyoji replied.  "But I saw something funny." 

            "What?"  She asked

            "Another gundam."

            "ANOTHER GUNDAM?!"  She asked

            "Yeah.  I don't know who it could have been though it….. It almost looked like Spiegel Gundam."  He replied.

            "That's impossible. You know that."  She said back as she held Kiy securely.  He wasn't crying anymore surprisingly.

            "Yeah I know.  But still. That's what it looked like… almost looked like." He said

            "Let's just get Kiy home.  Im sure he's tired."  She said as she went for her gundam.

            Kyoji went and put his arm under hers so she could have support from him. He looked back at where he had seen that gundam and shook his head.  He didn't think it was so impossible. 

            Mean while, a shadowed figure stood watching as they went home and took care of Kiy. "They are going to have much more trouble then they think."  It all of a sudden disappeared and reappeared in that same gundam that Kyoji thought he saw and disappeared with it.  

            "Oh honey, how did that happen?"  Cloy's mother asked.

            "I don't know mother.  But all I know is that Kiy is alright and asleep."  She said as she tucked Kiy in.  Kyoji came in and saw his son sleeping and smiled brightly.

            He came over and kissed his forehead and said "Sleep well my son."  Then waited for Cloy to do the same.  She did and they both left him asleep in his crib.

            "Im going to have to be leaving soon honey.  Fritz is waiting for me to come home; you see we have… plans tonight."  Clarissa said as she went to the door. 

            All of Cloy's friends had already left.  "Oh of course mother. I understand."  She said giving her mother a knowing look.

            "Anyway.  Congratulations and let us hope that Kiy doesn't turn out to be a gundam fighter."

            "Oh mother. He'll be what he'll be."  Cloy said as she let her mother leave and closed the door behind her. 

            "Some times, your mother can be a little despicable."  Kyoji commented setting on the couch.

            "Yes, I agree.  But she has helped a lot."  Cloy replied, as she sat down on his lap.

            Kyoji gave her a 'naughty girl' look and she just smiled and put her arms around his neck. "About having some of this."  He said cupping her breast.

            "You can have all you want… tonight."  She said, getting up.

            "AWWWW come on honey."  He said getting up to come after her

            "No wining.  I don't have any cheese to go with it."  She laughed.  He chased her though the kitchen to the dinning room where she put the table between them. 

            "You know I'll get you my darling."  He said as he tried to go around to get her.  But the table was still between them.

            "What ever you say Pepe Le Pue." She said as she ran for the door. But he put his hand against it stopping her from opening it.

            She gasped and ran the other way.  Soon they were in their bedroom and had the bed between them.  Kyoji jumped over it and grabbed her, falling on the bed with her.

            "Ah ha. Now I have you right where I want you. Hehe."  He said with a smile and pulled her under him.

            "Now that you have me what are you going to do with me?"  She asked as he shackled her hands to the bed with his hands.

            "Oh I don't know.  Maybe I should torture you, or just take my fil…" he was cut off by a knock at the door.

            "Who is that?" Cloy asked, seeing a man though the window.

************************************************************************

Ok, I hope you all like this.  It's the third chapter.  I'll probably have the forth up soon.  Don't for get to R+R at the bottom of the page there.  Thanks. Bye

Chapter Four:  The Mysterious Letter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Four: The Mysterious Letter~

            "I don't know. I'll go check."  Kyoji said getting up off his woman and going to the door.  The man talked to him and gave him a letter and left.

            He came back and said "honey, he gave us this letter.  It says 'from an old friend'."

            "Well, open it.  Let's see what it's all about."  She said, more in her English accent then Kyoji liked.

            He did and it said:

            Dear Kyoji

            From current events, I find that I have no other choice but to contact you.  Your son is in danger by something you and your young wife would never expect.  Past and Present meat and that is a very lethal combination.  Please be on your guard.

                                    Your old friend

            "That's odd."  Cloy said, taking the note and reading it for herself. 

            "Yes, very odd."  He recalled the images from the day of the gundam he had seen. _"Could it be?"_  He didn't understand but he was sure going to find out.  He went to look out the window and saw nothing and said "Honey. I want you to go get Kiy.  I want to leave for Japan tonight."

            "Japan? Tonight? Why?"  She asked.

            "Because, we'll be safer over there." He replied.

            "But Kyoji…" she was cut off

            "DON"T ARGUE DO AS I SAY!"  He yelled.

            She knew Kyoji; she knew that he would never yell at her unless it was to protect her.  She nodded and got up and got Kiy and most of his cloths and some of hers.  "God help me if I'm too late." He mumbled to himself.

            He had realized who the note was from, but he wasn't planning to tell Cloy that just yet.  She didn't need to know this just yet.  He gathered up his cloths and things into a camping sack he always had with him and put it over his shoulder.

            Cloy came out with two bags. One that had Kiy's things in it and the other that had hers.  He smiled at her and took them for her.  She let herself sigh in relief that he was finally back to himself.  He was always gentle with her.  Always, until just then before she went to get Kiy. 

            He quickly threw the bags in the back of the truck as Cloy put Kiy in his car seat that broke off into a carrier.  He smiled when he saw her ready to go and got up in the drivers seat and sped off into the direction of the shuttles that took people back and forth between colonies. 

            Meanwhile, above in the sky above their house, a man in a gundam watched. "Good, they heeded my word.  Now, the only thing to do is protect them on their way to Japan."  The gundam then disappeared again and reappeared going toward the shuttles.

            Kyoji and Cloy made their way to their seats after getting tickets to Neo-Japan. "We can stay with my brother for a while until the shuffles find out what this really is."  Kyoji said as Cloy settled down into her seat.

            "Oh Kyoji. What is going on?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

            He sighed deeply and said "I'm not sure myself, but we have to be as discreet as possible." He looked out the window and said "I think that who ever this is or what ever it is, is after Kiy."

            Cloy held Kiy more closely and asked "after our son? Why?"  

            Kyoji shook his head "I don't know.  But we need to protect him.  I have a feeling that if what ever this is gets him. The whole universe will be doomed."

            Cloy nodded and said "ok. I think I understand now."

            Kyoji smiled and kissed her deeply. The kind of kiss you felt in the heart.  She sighed and put her head back.  He smiled and stroked her head saying "rest my love.  Its going to be a long flight over to Neo-Japan."

            While in rout to Neo-Japan, Kyoji was able to call his brother and tell him they were on their way. "How fast did you get out of there again?"  Domon asked incredibly while biting into an apple.

            "it took us approximately 10 minuets and we were out the door."  Kyoji replied.

            "Damn.  Some times I think you still have some of Schwarz in you."  Domon commented.

            Kyoji looked out the window for a moment and said "Yeah.  Cloy says the same sometimes too.  But anyway.  We'll be there in another hour or so. Think you could come pick us up?"

            "Sure bro.  But I still don't understand what this thing is that is after Kiyoto." Domon said as Rain came up behind him and put her arms around his neck.  He smiled and kissed her.

            "Who is on the phone honey?"  She asked.

            "Kyoji" was all he responded as he listened to Kyoji lay out what had pretty much happened. "Gees.  Someone must want Kiy bad."

            "Yeah, bad enough to risk being seen in public doing it."  Kyoji replied.

            "Where's Cloy now?"  Domon asked as he took another bite of his apple.  He was wearing a white tank shirt, one that use to be his brothers, since him and Rain had been doing some things outside, and it was so hot.  

            "Asleep beside me, with Kiy." Kyoji replied. "I think it'll be good that Rain will be there with her to help take care of Kiy.  He uh… he almost fell out a window today." 

            "See, I told you, you shouldn't live in the city.  That is what happens." Domon picked.

            "I know I know. You told me.  But Cloy wanted to live near her mom.  But I think it'll be best that we move over there.  I think it'll be better for Kiy." Kyoji replied.

            "Yeah.  Just look how I turned out living here." Domon said

            "Uh….. I'd rather not use you as an example." He laughed

"Hey, I'm a very good example."  Domon argued.

"Sure you are Domon." Kyoji said as he laughed more.

"How about we get back on subject?"  Domon asked.

            "Sure, anyway.  We'll be there in a few hours.  It's about 12 in the morning over here, so Cloy will probably want to rest a little longer." Kyoji said

            "Yeah.  Gee, it's only 11 in the morning over here Kyoji.  Are the time zones that different?"  Domon asked

            "Yes Domon, they are."  Kyoji said yawning. "We'll be there soon. Bye."         

            "Yeah.  By big brother."  Domon said and hung up the cordless phone he had.

            "What's going on Domon?"  Rain asked.

            "It seems that someone has attacked my brother and his wife again.  Who ever it is tried taking Kiyoto again."  Domon replied hanging the phone on the charger.

            "Oh, that's terrible. Where are they now?"  She asked

            "On their way over here.  Kyoji wants you to help Cloy with Kiy for a while until we can find who is doing this." Domon said getting his over shirt on and shoes on. "I have to go pick them up when they reach the shuttle bay."

            "Ok.  I hope they are alright."  She said.

            "Yeah, they are fine from what I could tell from Kyoji's call."  Domon said as he picked up his keys for his truck Kyoji had given him. "I'll be back soon."

            As Domon left Rain had a disturbing thought, "Oh, I hope this has nothing to do with that demon Cloy told me about once."

************************************************************************

Ok, Chapter four is up.  I hope you all like it.  Tell me if you all can guess who is kinda protecting Kyoji and Cloy.  I wana know if the hints I'm giving are too much.  Ok Don't forget to R+R down at the bottom of the page before you all leave.  Thanks

Chapter Five: A Terrible Nightmare


	5. Chapter 5: A Terrible Nightmare

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the original Characters I come up with, thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Five: A Terrible Nightmare~

            Cloy O'Conall couldn't believe her eyes.  She was being chassed by a demon, one she knew that Koga knew way back when he was only 300 years old.  She held tight to Kiy as she ran and tried her best not to trip and fall.  But alas she did.  She cradled her baby so close so that nothing could hurt it.  She turned over on her back and saw him coming.  She braced herself but was unprepared for what was going to happen next…

            Cloy woke with a fright in the middle of the day.  She looked around and found herself in a bed tucked in.  She looked around franticly for Kiy, and sighed deeply when she saw a small crib with her baby wiggling around in it.  She got up quickly and got him out of the crib.  He was so restless he wouldn't have sat still for another moment.

            She bounced him a little saying "shhhhh honey. It's alright mommy's here."  After he settled down she slipped her tank top down so that he could have access to her breasts to eat.  She smiled as he started suckling and needing at her breast.

            Hearing her scream, Kyoji rushed up to see what was wrong, but when he got to the doorway he saw her sweetly holding Kiy and letting him have his fill of milk.  He smiled at the sight of mother and son.

            He came up behind her on the bed and kissed her neck asking "Bad dream?"  

            She jumped only slightly when he touched her but looked back into his eyes and smiled saying "yeah, only a little.  I'll be ok though."

            "Are you sure?" he asked as he rubbed her back.  
            "Yeah, I'm sure." She replied.

            He smiled and said "I'll be down stairs with Domon and Rain if you need me."  He kissed her cheek and left.  

She smiled down at her baby and said "How about we go see about some food huh?" 

            Kiy cooed and sucked his thumb as he kicked as she left the room to join Kyoji downstairs.  As she walked she recalled her dream.  It was full of goblins and that demon she wished not to ever see again.  She'd give anything to just disappear so no one could bother her right then, but then she remembered Kyoji.  What would he do if she just disappeared?  She sighed and saw Kyoji and Domon setting across from each other at the table while Rain cooked.  She smiled saying hey. 

            "Bout time.  You slept for like three hor…."  Domon was cut off from Kyoji stomping on his foot. He howled in pain and Cloy just giggled with Rain.

            Kyoji sighed and said "so.  What has George found out?"

            While rubbing his foot, Domon replied "Well, not much.  He's only found a couple of people who said they saw a gundam in shadows.  But other then that nothing."  

            "Ok and what about Argo and Sai?"  Kyoji asked.

            "Same thing.  Only a few have seen this thing."  Domon replied

            "Uh, may I suggest something?"  Cloy asked as she sat Kiy down in a high chair.

            "No!"  Domon said, only to be met with another sore foot.

            "Sure honey. What is it?" Kyoji asked.

            "Well, I have reason to believe that it may have been a demon."  She silently shuttered when thinking of that demon.  "If it was and the demon has left a trace of himself around anywhere, we can use a search diamond to find him." 

            "A search diamond? Aren't those things witches use?"  Domon asked.

            "Yes. But mine is different. It can find any demon in the world." She replied

            "But how do you know which one to look for?" Domon asked.

            "Because I have reason to believe that it was one demon." She replied.

            "It wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Kyoji said as he looked up at his wife. She nodded and went to get the map and diamond from her bag.  

            When she came back Kyoji had the table cleared for her.  She laid the map down and took the Diamond that was formed in the shape of a point on a string and started to move it in a circle around the map.  It took her no time at all to find where the demon had been when he tried taking Kiy from their home.  Then she found where they had fought it.

            "Hey, she's good."  Domon said as he watched her find where he had gone after the fight.   For some reason, she could still sense his presence there.  But she didn't tell that to Kyoji.  She felt weakened by it.

            "Kyoji, could you please take me back up stairs.  Doing this weakens me a little."  She said as she put everything away.

            "Sure honey."  He said and helped her up and up to bed.  He smiled as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

            She smiled and said "take care of Kiy.  If he gets sleepy come put him to bed." 

            He nodded and kissed her one last time and went back down stairs.

            She sighed deeply and fell right to sleep.  This time she had a wonderful dream.  One filled with love and passion from Kyoji.  

            First she could see herself dancing with him during their reception, and then she dreamt about how he had whisked her off to one of the many islands in the Florida Keys and made sweet love to her all night.

            She dreamt it in explicit detail.   He slowly striped her of her clothing and did the same to himself.  And then started kissing her all over, and then licking her up at her sensitive spot.  And she could still feel how his tongue swiped up in her and made her heat grow.

            After her wonderful dream of that, she had another nightmare, one filled with pictures of a dead earth and her love and son lying dead in a bed together.

            She woke up in a fright and looked all around.  It was storming out, and she saw her love lying next to her as sound asleep as a kitten.  She smiled at the sight and then looked over and saw Kiy asleep in his crib.  But then she looked past the crib to the table with a lamp on it and saw a still figure sitting in the chair.

            "Who's there?" she asked in distress.  She thought about awakening Kyoji.  But knew that she wouldn't get the chance to even touch him if she knew who this was.  "Who is there?" she asked more defiantly.

            "Who's there?  Surely you know."  The figure said.  

            "Epoch?"  She asked fearing it was that demon she had seen in her dreams.

            "Epoch.  No."  The figure said.  She let herself sigh in relief, but that didn't prepare her for what happened next.  The figure turned on the lamp and said "It's me Cloy."

            She gasped and said "no, it can't be."

************************************************************************

Ok, here is chapter five.  I hope you all like it.  Don't forget to R+R before you leave. Thanks and I appreciate any reviews I get from anyone.  Thanks again and bye.

Chapter Six: Rise Old Friend, Return of the Shadow Fighter


	6. Chapter 6: Rise Old Friend, Return of th...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Six: Rise Old Friend, Return of the Shadow Fighter~

            "No, it can't be."  Cloy gasped as she gazed at the masked face she had often dreamt about two years ago. "Y-you… you were dead.  I saw you go down with the dark gundam two years ago."

            The figure shook its head and said "No, not when your body is made of nothing but DG cells.  But thanks to Kyoji, that changed." 

            "What do you mean?"  She asked.  But before he had the chance to answer she saw blood coming from his head and many other places.  "Oh Schwarz, your hurt badly."  She gasped as she ran over to him to examine him.

            "You were always a caring and gentle woman."  Schwarz Bruder sighed deeply as his eyelids drew heavy under the strain of running for two years and just being under the strain of a battle. "But I don't know if I have much time left on this Earth."  He looked up to the stars out the window and added "I just had to make sure my old friend made it though this."

            "No, don't talk like that.  You're going to be fine."  Cloy said in a determined voice as she started unbuttoning his coat.  "Kyoji, wake up honey."  She said over her shoulder.  She knew it wouldn't work really but she could always try.

            "Oh honey, just five more minuets.  I bet it's not even six yet."  Was all she got in response.

            "Kyoji honey you need to get up and help me."  She said.

            Kyoji yawned and tried opening his eyes, but to no avail.

            "Schwarz is alive." She then said and Kyoji bolted up out of a sound sleep to see his old friend sitting in a chair with blood smeared all over him.  

            "What happened? How is he…?"  He trailed off.

            "Please, I'll explain all later."  Schwarz said with a wave of his hand. "First I must rest.  I am afraid I can't stay awake much longer."

            "Schwarz, since… since the gundam fights are over, and it would make more sense.  Could you take your mask off?  I promise it'll help."  Cloy asked gently while taking his hand.

            Schwarz considered her request for just a moment, and then nodded.  The mask was caked with blood from his head.  Cloy pulled it off with ease and what she saw took her aback just a little.  She saw blond spiky hair and a young face.  One that reminded her much of Kyoji.

            "How is this possible?  I remember distinctly that when I defeated you with the dark gundam you were much older Schwarz."  Kyoji said looking him strait in the eye.

            Schwarz looked back and said "Old friend, you are the scientist.  Think about it.  When our bodies became fused in the gundam, so did are DNA.  When we defused into two separate bodies, our DNA took back our own traits.  But also copied a few of the others into our own.  Because you are so much younger then me, my DNA copied that trait into my body.  I am now 25 instead of 45."  

            "Yes, that would explain what's been happening with me lately.  To tell the truth, I've been acting like you."  Kyoji said in truth.

            Schwarz smiled, the kind of smile Cloy had fallen in love with with Kyoji, and said "Only the good one's I hope."  

            Kyoji smiled and nodded and while taking Schwarz's hand said "Only the good ones."  

            "Alright, if you two are done reminiscing about the wonderful traits you don't have, I must get Schwarz to bed.  He is exhausted."  Cloy cut in.

            They both laughed heartily, Schwarz still loved her, and he couldn't deny that.  But his friend Kyoji loved her more, and was faster on the gun then he was.  He smiled at her and said "Thank you.  As I said, you truly are the most caring woman I've ever met."  He kissed the back of her hand and let Kyoji lift him up off the chair and took him to an extra bed in an extra room in his brother's home.

            "We can tell Domon about Schwarz tomorrow."  Cloy whispered to Kyoji.  He nodded and carefully laid Schwarz down, where Cloy proceeded to strip him of his soiled cloths and clean his wounds efficiently. 

            Schwarz was happy to be back in the hands of a woman.  He always had a weak spot for women, especially this woman.  He sighed deeply, but softly enough so she couldn't hear him other wise she would just slap him and say he was getting soft.  

            He noticed a hand mirror near by and picked it up to look at himself.  "I have gotten younger haven't I?"  He said aloud.

            She smiled a little and said "Yes you have.  If I weren't married to Kyoji and didn't know him, I wouldn't mind chasing you around the block a few times."  She smirked when he looked up at her and finished wrapping his ribs.

            "What's going on?"  Cloy heard a sleepy voice ask behind her.  She turned around and saw Rain standing in the doorway.  "Who's this?" she asked.

            "Oh, hi Rain."  Schwarz said with a wave.

            "Uh, Rain I don't know how to tell you this but…. This is Schwarz."  Cloy said turning to face her.

            "Oh ok."  Rain said and went to turn around.  But it must have just registered with her because she fainted.  

            Fortunately Kyoji caught her before she fell and Cloy couldn't help but comment. "You were always good at catching woman when they fall."  

            Kyoji said nothing and sat her in a chair and started to fan her a little.  They were able to finally wake her up and started to tell her the whole story…. So far as they knew.

            "Oh, who did this to you Schwarz?" she asked as she helped Cloy take care of him

            Schwarz was in heaven at the moment with two women taking care of him, so he didn't hear the question.  But he was soon pulled out of his little world when Rain asked again. "Oh, I don't think you all want to know."  He replied.

            "No, go a head and tell us."  Cloy said as she took care of a stomach wound.

            "Well, Ulube Ishikawa.  You see, I thought he was dead up until a few months a go.  I went looking for him and… well… found him.  As you can see."  He replied

            Rain nodded and said "Well don't you worry. We aren't going let anything happen to you again."  

            Schwarz was loving this.  _"Too bad, though, Rain is engaged and Cloy is married." _He thought

            Cloy noticed this look in his eye and decided it would be good for Schwarz to start… seeing other women.  She didn't dare mention any of this to him or Kyoji and his brother.  She knew they would want their little grubby hands in the pie and then it would be all messed up.  She had seen Kyoji at work as a match maker. To be frank, he sucked.

            She smiled and said "Well, don't you worry. You're going to be perfectly safe here with us."  

            He smiled charmingly and said "I know. I'm not worried." 

            She smiled a little and stroked his head a little and said "Rest.  I'll bring your food up to you in the morning."  He nodded and laid back and shut his eyes.

            She looked over at where she had set Kyoji after he was getting a little tired and found him asleep like a little baby.  She sighed and went over to wake him. "Good night Cloy."  She heard Rain say as she went to leave.

            "Good night Rain."  She said back and sat down next to Kyoji. "Oh Kyoji honey.  Its time to get up to go to bed."  

            "Oh, but I don't wana."  He groaned.  

            She put his arm around her neck and said "Come on sleepy head.  Time to go to bed."  

            He barely walked with her and when she got him to bed he literally collapsed onto the bed and passed right out.  "Oh honey, you must be very tired."  She sighed as she tucked him in.  She then heard her son crying and thought to herself _"My work is never done"_ and went to tend to his needs.

            She walked back into the room Schwarz was resting in and got Kiy out of his crib and started to rock him.  "He is beautiful." She heard a husky voice say.  One drowned in drowsiness. 

            She smiled and looked to Schwarz saying "Yeah, he's my baby boy."  She sat down in a rocking chair and let him eat as she rocked him back to sleep.

            She heard Schwarz's lion roar of a yawn and smiled a little. "You'll never change Schwarz Bruder."

"And neither will you Cloy O'Conall." Schwarz said back as he looked at her then laid back and added "and I am distinctly happy for that, because Kyoji picked the right woman."  

            She blushed a little and kept feeding Kiy and rocking him until he was just as sound asleep as his father.

************************************************************************

OK, here is chapter six. I hope you all like it.  R+R and you'll make me so happy.  Thanks to my readers The Four Random Ones and ColREHogan.  I appreciate your support.  Thanks again.

Chapter Seven: The Difference Between Men and Boys


	7. Chapter 7: The Difference Between Men an...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own Characters.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Seven: The Difference Between Men and Boys~

            Cloy sighed as she carried two breakfast trays up the stairs, one for Kyoji and the other for Schwarz.  She figured that she would have to bring Schwarz's up, and since Kyoji wasn't up yet she might as well bring his too.  Rain had the same idea with Domon.  Rain had also suggested they pamper them this morning just a little.  She sighed as she put down the two trays outside Schwarz's door and then picked his up.

            She knocked on the door gently and then walked in to see Schwarz setting up reading. "Gut Morgen."  Schwarz said when he saw her.

            She smiled and said "Good morning to you too."  She sat his food right across his lap for him and said "hope your appetite is as large as it was when I use to cook for you back during the Gundam Fights."

            "WOW!"  He said when he took a look at all the food on the tray. "You women are going to spoil me."  He said with a smile while looking up at her.       

            "Oh, that's why we are here."  She said with a laugh and left to give Kyoji his.

            She walked in and set his down on the end table and started trying to wake him up. She shook him and everything.  But nothing would work.  She finally gave up and said "I don't know maybe I should take all this food back and eat it myself."

            Hearing the word food, Kyoji shot up out of bed asking "Where? Where's the food?" 

            Cloy laughed and said "The best way to wake any man up is though his stomach."  She got up and sat his food across his lap and sat next to him and began to help him eat all the food she had made.

            Meanwhile, Kiy was still asleep, for the moment, in the same room as Schwarz in his crib.  Schwarz kept eating until he heard the baby start to cry.  He figured he was just fussy and wanted to be held.  So to leave a weight off of Cloy for the moment, he sat his food aside and got up to get Kiy.

            Schwarz picked Kiy up and held him securely and Kiy instantly calmed down.  Schwarz smiled and started to rock him a little.  He looked in his eyes and saw some demon.  He sighed deeply and said "Oh, your mother and father are going to have quite a time training you and all.  I can tell already."  

            Schwarz walked back over and sat down on his bed with Kiy.  He smiled for a moment and said "I bet anything your mother and father are, to be frank, getting quite friendly right now."  He rocked Kiy gently and said "I could have been where your father is.  Unfortunately Kyoji had one up on me."   He smiled and said "Your mother didn't deserve a guy like me anyway." 

            As, though, he was doing all this.  Cloy was outside the door listening.  "Oh, he deserves someone to be with.  Not exactly me but someone."   She sighed at this most unfortunate problem and tried to think of someone.  

            She all of a sudden had a brain storm and knew of someone that Schwarz might be interested in.  But the current problem of Kiy in danger sort of came first.  She would be sure that Schwarz would live though this and have a chance of a better life.

            She walked in softly and cleared her throat which Schwarz snapped his head to see her and smiled nervously. "He was getting fussy.  I thought I would just… well… you know."  

            She smiled and came and sat by him saying "It is just fine Schwarz.  It seems he is very comfortable around you.  I must say, you would be a wonderful teacher to him."

            "What are you talking about?  You and Kyoji will take care of that wont you?"  Schwarz asked.

            She sighed and shook her head saying "Kyoji has a job as a scientist at a laboratory finding cures for nameless and old diseases. And I have a job at a school right now.  I'm a science teacher and plan to go to band though.  And Kyoji has been talking about coming to the school and taking my job.  As it is now we don't have hardly enough time to even take care of Kiy right now let alone train him."

            He smiled a little and said "well, this certainly would give me a purpose."  He looked down at Kiy and added "It will be quite a challenge to train him.  I can tell already."  

            She nodded and said "later when he gets older I'm sure I and Kyoji can help train him. But as it is now we hardly have time enough to… well I'm sure you know, let alone see to Kiy's fighting needs."

            Schwarz nodded and gave Kiy over to Cloy and said "I must admit, I'm not all that good with children his age."  

            "Well, it would be nice if you could get use to it.  You see, I can trust you with my own life, so I believe I can trust you with Kiy.  I want you to start talking care of him a little for me." She asked him.

            "Sure, I would love to take care of Kiy." He said with a smile.  She nodded and got up and put him back down into his bed.

            "If he starts to get fussy again it'll be time for his breakfast and I'm still breast feeding him a little.  But soon I'll stop and start bottle feeding him."  She said as she tucked him in. "If he wakes you in the night just come and get me and I'll take care of him."  

            Schwarz came over and smiled saying "Don't worry.  Why don't you go and have your fun with Kyoji.  I'll see to Kiy for you."  

            She smiled and hugged him and said "Thank you, I and Kyoji appreciate this greatly.  And besides this, I have plans for you Schwarz Bruder."

            "I don't know if I like that."  He laughed.

            She smiled and said "Oh don't worry.  You'll like it I'm sure."

            "Go.  Have your fun."  He smiled and let her leave.  He watched Kiy and knew he had his hands full, for the moment at least.

            Cloy walked into the bedroom and closed the door, and then as a second thought, locked it.  She turned around and saw Kyoji lying in a suggestive position.  She smiled and asked "What, anxious for me?"

            He got up, the tight leather that incased his body squeaked as he stood, and came over to her.  She stood still and waited for him to do something, anything.  But he just stood there as well and looked down at her.  In one fluid movement he brought his hand up and cupped her face gently and looked down into her eyes.

            She smiled and slowly started to unzip the leather shirt he had on which fell easily off his body.  His chest felt warm where it had laid in the leather and he waited to see what she would do next. She then fount her way to his butt with her hands.  She was checking to see just how firm it was. And was rewarded with a very firm butt that she loved to just squeeze.

            Feeling him move in the leather pants, she was curious what he would do.  And was rewarded by strong arms drawing around her fast and sweeping her off her feet.  "Enough staling my woman."  Kyoji said in a ruff sexy voice.  One she could tell was full of lustful thoughts.  "It is time I showed you the meaning of love." 

            "Oh, but I thought you showed me that a long time ago."  She said as she laughed a little as he tickled her tummy with his tongue.

            He just smiled and kept doing what he was dong. She pulled him up to her and asked "Do you know how long we have truly had fun?"  

            "I know. Very long." He said as he kissed her "but I plan to change that now."  He said, one word between each kiss.

            "Oh, how I would love that."  She purred.  He smiled and started removing her clothing which was easily taken off when Kyoji had focused on each button.

            He finally got it all off and the only one who had anything on was he with his leather pants.  "Hmm, you know. These pants prove to be quite confining." He complained as he moved around a bit.

            "Oh, well then.  Why don't you take them off?"  Cloy played along.

            He laughed and said "As you wish my love."  She helped unzip them and start to shove them down his hips as he wiggled out of them, they never broke eye contact.  She cupped him after the pants were on the floor with all the other cloths and rubbed gently.  He groaned and said "oh, much better."  She smiled and rubbed a little more.

            He shoved her hands over her head and said "Enough.  Now I show you true love."  He buried himself into her quickly and she moaned as he continued his work.

"It has been too long since we've had this."  He whispered to her as he held her tight to him and continued what he was doing that felt so good.

            "Yes, it has."  She said back in just as much as a whisper.  He placed his nose right at her neck and started to nuzzle her there.  As he continued to nuzzle and thrust he moved his mouth down ever so slowly.  She knew exactly where he was going.

            It wasn't long until his nose was stuck right into her cleavage and that is precisely when they climaxed together.  Right after he pulled out they heard a slap and then a thud.  They looked at each other for a moment and Kyoji asked "was that in Schwarz's room?" 

            "I think so."  She said back.  Kyoji jumped up and shoved himself into his pants; he was still throbbing and hot so it proved to be quite the task.  And Cloy just wrapped herself up in the blanket and they ran to see what happened.  

            When they entered the bedroom they saw Schwarz on the floor and Kiy on his chest.  "Damn, this kid has got quite the right hook."  Schwarz said when he popped his head up and saw them standing there.

            "What?"  Kyoji asked as he took Kiy and handed him to Cloy.  Who held him with one arm and held up the blankets with the other. And then Kyoji helped Schwarz up.

            "Well, I was just talking to him, you know, and demonstrated how to perform the simple right hook.  Well, he practiced on me real quick."

            "What? How is that possible?"  Cloy asked "He's only a few days old."

            "I don't know Cloy.  But let me tell ya.  That kid is going be quite the fighter when he grows up."  Schwarz commented and went to deal with his bloody nose.

            "Oh, I don't want to worry about him fighting yet Kyoji honey.  I'm sure he's going to fight just like me and you later in life.  But I want him to worry about School work when he gets into school."  Cloy said as she went and put him in his crib. "I don't want to have to go though the stress..."

            "That you put your mother through?"  Kyoji finished for her.

            She sighed with a frown and said "Yes.  I know how much I put my mother though and… well… I don't know if I could handle it."  

            Kyoji put his hands on her shoulders and then put his chin atop her head and said "Don't worry honey.  I will train him, with Schwarz's help.  But while I do, I will be sure to stress he should look into school work and jobs such as maybe being a scientist like me before fighting for a living like you use to or Chibodee does."  

            "The only reason I did was because I had to.  I was on my own and I had no other means of making a living for myself besides kickboxing."  She sighed as she sat down. "I am very worried about this Kyoji honey.  I… I don't want him to get hurt at a young age and be disabled like a friend I knew."

            Kyoji sighed with her and came over.  Then as an after thought, he slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, and carried her back into their bedroom. "I'll tell you what.  I'll bring Kiy's crib into our room and that should make you feel better." 

            She held onto his neck solidly and said "Maybe.  But like I said, I still worry about him."  

            "Oh honey.  Kiy isn't even a month old, why are we worrying about this now?"  Kyoji asked as he laid her down on the bed.

            "I don't know hon.  I don't know why we are worrying about this."  She said. "Maybe we shouldn't yet."  

            Kyoji nodded and went to get Kiy's crib.  He placed it within easy reach of his wife or him and got in next to her.  She took the covers off her self and gave him some to cover with after he had taken his pants off.  She had not laid naked with her Kyoji since she had gotten pregnant. This, she concluded, was nice to sleep with her husband like this.

************************************************************************

Ok, here's chapter 7.  Hope you all like it.  Don't forget to R+R and tell me about anything that is wrong or how you like it.  I hope I'll get the next one up soon. Bye for now

Next chapter: Chapter Eight: Life Finally Back to Normal, What Ever That is


	8. Chapter 8: Life Finally Back To Normal, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Original Characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Eight: Life Finally Back to Normal, What Ever That is~

"SCHWARZ IS WHAT?"  Domon yelled as his brother told him the news. "HOW IS THAT POSABLE?" 

"Well, I don't quite know myself Domon.  All I can truly remember is seeing Schwarz protecting me with his own body from your blast." Kyoji replied looking down into his cup of coffee.  "There are some things I haven't told you that happened Domon.  I thought it would be best to keep them from you for a little longer.  But since Schwarz has shown up, I think now is a good time to tell you."

            "What is it Kyoji?"  Domon asked, becoming more attentive then before and setting down to listen to his brother.

            "Well, how about we start a little before you arrived at where the dark gundam was.  Something... happened."  Kyoji began.  "Schwarz actually made it before you could get to the dark gundam, but as I said, something happened."

            "What?"  Domon asked.

            "I attacked him."  They heard a voice over their shoulder.  Kyoji looked up to see his wife standing over him with their son.  "I attacked Schwarz."  She said again.

            "How? Why?"  Domon asked.

            "I, like Allenby was, was under the influence of DG Cells.  You see I had been kidnapped by Wong like she was and placed in an incubating tube.  The Cells lay dormant in my body until needed.  I was trying to help your bother when they came to surface.  When Schwarz showed up I attacked him.  That is why Neros-Wolf Gundam was so badly damaged.  Schwarz almost had to kill me."  Cloy explained.

            "But I didn't see your gundam anywhere."  Domon pondered.

            "Yes, I know… the dark gundam had absorbed it and when you shot your final blow, it was detached from the dark gundam."  Cloy replied. "I barely got out alive."

            Kyoji heard sadness in her voice.  One he had never heard before.  "But after you arrived, and Schwarz got in with me, I blacked out.  And then came back to consciousness when I heard him talking to you. Telling you to fire.  And then I saw the blast coming at us.  I felt joy, actually.  Joy that this would finally be over and none of us would have to suffer any longer.  But then Schwarz stood in front of me.  I could barely move but I could ask what he was doing.  He… he told me that I deserved Cloy more then he did, and he was going to make sure I got her."  Cloy looked down to her husband and said the glint of tears.  She sat Kiy in Domon's arms and gently put her arms around his neck.  

            Kyoji could see in his minds eye it all happen again.  Over in his mind as if a movie that plays over and over again.

*** (Lantou Island)

            "Kyoji, you deserve that woman more then I ever will.  She never deserved a man like me.  She deserves a man like you.  No one knows that more then I do."  Kyoji heard Schwarz say as he stepped in front of him to absorb the blast for Kyoji.

            "But Schwarz, you'll be decimated."  Kyoji pleaded.

            "If either one of us must die, then it shall be me. I have nothing to live for.  Nothing."  Kyoji thought he saw the sparkle of tears in his eyes, but they instantly dried up under the heat that was coming towards them.  Schwarz looked over to where the dark gundam had given Cloy up and her gundam. "Your Fiancée is safe.  She will always be safe with you Kyoji.  Treat her right, other wise I might have to come back down here and kick your butt."  Schwarz looked back and then Kyoji saw nothing but dark ness.

***

            As Kyoji came out of his daydream he felt as if he owed his life, soul and everything he had to Schwarz.  Nothing he ever did would make up for what Schwarz had done for him. "Kyoji honey" he heard. "Kyoji it's alright."

            He then realized for the first time he was crying. And Cloy was kissing his cheek where they fell to kiss them away.  "I'll be fine hon." He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed himself.  He looked up and saw Domon had left him there for Cloy to take care of.  He smiled at being alone with his love and pulled her closer and buried his head into her soft arms.

            Meanwhile, Schwarz was just reading when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  He said gruffly, a little drowsy from reading his book for so long. 

            The person that stepped in was all but expected.  Schwarz thought that he never wanted to talk to him again. "Domon?"  He asked as he squinted his eyes.  The poor light and the constant reading made his eyes a little sore.

            "Schwarz.  We uh… we should talk."  Domon said as he came in a little more.

            "What is it domon?"  Schwarz asked as he put his book down on the covers that wrapped his legs.  

            Domon saw the full extent of his wounds.  And seeing him without a mask didn't help the intimidation he had always felt from Schwarz.  "Well I just… we… I'm sorry."  He said at last.

            Schwarz smiled, Domon realized every time he had seen that same look in his eye he was smiling.  "There is nothing to be sorry at Domon.  I told you to fire and you did just that.  Fat lot of good it did us but you did what was right."

            Schwarz saw the beginning of tears in his eyes, "I know, firing at your own flesh and blood wasn't as easy as it looked.  But you did very well.  Thanks."  Schwarz said turning his head away.  He realized he had never really said thank you to anyone but Cloy.  He decided to be himself and added "Thanks for finally doing something right."

            "HEY I SAVED THIS UNIVERS FROM THE DARK GUNDAM AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE AND CRITICIZE ME?"  Domon yelled.

            Schwarz started laughing deeply.  He could always push his buttons.  Maybe it was because he knew exactly how a big brother does that and get away with it.  "Don't yell Domon, it isn't too becoming of you."  

            "WHY YOU!"  Domon yelled and came after Schwarz.  Being the hot headed boy that he always was, Schwarz was able to pull him down with one arm and throw him right out the window and to the small lake that sat beside their house.  

            When Kyoji heard the splash he ran out with Cloy to see Domon popping up out of the water and Schwarz laughing out the window saying "You can't even beat a wounded man, how did you ever beat the dark gundam?"  

            Kyoji smiled.  Things were back to normal finally... well as normal as they could be.

            "If Schwarz Bruder is up out of that bed I will kill him."  Cloy growled as she went back into the house.  Kyoji laughed and then heard her come into Schwarz's room

            "But Cloy I was…" was what Kyoji heard as she put him in bed and strapped him down. "Back to the old days I see."  Schwarz commented. 

            "Serves him right."  Domon said as he came up out of the water and shook off. 

            Kyoji put his arm around his brother, and then turned it into a head lock and asked "you know what I haven't done in ten years?"  He asked Domon.

            "Uh…. Let me go?"  Domon asked hopelessly.

            Kyoji shook his head "Nope.  He drug his brother back into the house.  Things were back to normal finally.

            After Kyoji had finally reacquainted himself with pummeling Domon like the big brother he is, he thought he should bring up possibly moving here to Japan with Cloy.  He thought it was a very good move, but he couldn't just pull up everything they had in England and move Cloy and Kiy down here without Cloy agreeing.

            He walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed beside Cloy as she knitted some little socks for Kiy. "You know Kyoji, my mother taught me to knit, but I never though I would ever use It." she smiled up at him.

            He smiled back and said "a lot of women say that."  He relaxed and said "we need to talk about something."

            "Bout what?" she asked as she worked.

            "I was thinking about life here and life up in England, and I think it would be good for both us and Kiy if we moved down here."  Kyoji said as he put his arm around her.

            She sighed a little and sat her work down in her lap. "I know, Kyoji, that your right. But I still can't help but feel like I'm leaving my mother behind.  And all my life."

            "I understand hon." He said as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

            "I just feel like everything I've ever done I will leave behind and there will be no job down here for me as a band instructor."  She sighed.

            "Now that is not true darling.  I know for a fact that Kyoto is looking for a new Band Instructor.  I told them to try to find someone temporary because if we ended up moving here you would more then happily take the job."  Kyoji said setting up on his knees to face her.

            "Oh Kyoji, you really do think of everything don't you?"  She smiled, he saw the twinkled in her eyes and his heart flipped every time he saw that twinkle.

            "Yeah, and Kyoto High School is also looking for a science teacher. I could take that job as I settle down into the lab down here.  They have always tried requiting me since I went to high school."  He smiled.

            She kissed his cheek and said "Kyoji, where ever you want to go, I want to go.  If you think Kiy would do better down here then so be it.  We'll move down here."

            Kyoji was overjoyed that she said that.  He grabbed her up into his arms and held her tight. She smiled and returned the hug "I love you" she whispered.  

            "Ich liebe Dich, auch" he whispered back.  She never knew he knew a little German.

***

            "How is she coming?"  A dark figure asked as he let something fix his arm.

            "Your gundam is almost done, and we have surveillance on Schwarz Bruder and Cloy Kasshu."  A voice replied.

            "Good, Schwarz Bruder will pay for his interference.  And I will live again."  The dark figure laughed manically.

************************************************************************

Ok, I hope you all like this.  Now, I have a problem, I want to know what you all think should come next.  I'm kinda bent between having Kiy get into trouble after this evil guy tries to get him again, or Cloy setting Schwarz up with someone.  Tell me what you think.  Thanks to my readers who review.  And those who don't review.  

Chapter Nine: Time Flies When You're Having Fun


	9. Chapter 9: Time Flies When You're Having...

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but my original characters.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Nine: Time Flies When You're Having Fun~

            Schwarz listened as Kyoji and Cloy cuddled, he smiled deeply and looked over to the crib that Kyoji had set back in his room so he could watch Kiy for a little while.  He sat reading his book that he was working on.

Schwarz couldn't help but notice how the book reminded him of his long journey here.  He could see it in his minds eye like it was yesterday.  He could barely remember much right after the blast that Domon had fired.  But he could remember waking up at night.

*** (Flash Back)

            "OW!"  Schwarz said as he moved.  He didn't know how or why he was alive.  But he knew he was alive and bleeding badly.  

            He walked over to the scrap heap that use to be Spiegel Gundam.  He saw in a piece that was still shiny his reflection. 

            He touched his face, he was young again. "But how?" he asked himself.  He determined he would find out later.  First he needed to find a hospital or something.  He stumbled to the shore and saw something he never though he would see, a boat.

            He didn't know who it belonged to, be he needed it more then who ever had it.  He jumped in and hoped the keys were still in it.

            He looked and saw them still in the ignition.  He turned the key and it roared to life.  He drove to the shore of Hong Kong and stumbled into the ER.  He didn't care if he didn't have a mask on, he needed Medical Attention.  They took him immediately and worked on him.  It wasn't long until he was healed up and had disappeared one night in darkness.  Then, somehow, found himself where he was now.

***

            The memory of surviving the horrific event took his mind off of Kiy and he didn't hear him when he started crying.  Schwarz shot up out of bed and pulled Kiy out of the crib.  He didn't think he was hungry because as Schwarz carried him around a little Kiy calmed down.

            Schwarz started to hum an old German tune that his mother sung to him and that calmed him down even more.  Schwarz smiled, maybe he was better at this then he thought.

            After Schwarz had calmed Kiy down he sat him on the bed and sat down himself and asked "Hungry little fella?"  

            Kiy just cooed and giggled a little and he didn't know if he should interrupt Kyoji and Cloy.

             He walked to the door and heard no sound, he knocked and Cloy answered, with all her cloths on to Schwarz's surprise. "What is it?' she asked.

            "Oh, I think Kiy may be a little hungry."  Schwarz replied.

            "Oh, ok," Cloy smiled as she went to get Kiy.  She walked in and asked "where's Kiy?"

            "Oh, I thought he was on the bed."  Schwarz said.  They tore his room a part looking for Kiy but didn't find him.

            "Oh no, no, where is he?"  Cloy gasped, so worried about her son.

            "I'll go get Kyoji."  Schwarz said as he got up and went to get Kyoji from their room.  Cloy looked all over the house.  She collapsed on the couch and almost started to tear up until she saw his rattle.  She ran and got it and looked over and saw him hiding in a corner.  She sighed deeply in relief and the picked him up and held him close.

            She noticed a severed metal tactical on the floor where Kiy had been. She picked it up and went to see Kyoji about it.

            "But how did it get there?"  Kyoji asked as Cloy fed Kiy.

            "It was him."  They heard Schwarz say.  He was standing by the window, allowing the wind to blow though his hair which had gotten just a little longer.

            "Him?'  Cloy asked.

            "Come now Cloy.  You've had a dream about him haven't you?"  He asked over his shoulder.

            "What? Who are you talking about?"  She asked.

            He looked her in the eyes and it came to her. "Oh no not him!"  She gasped.

            Schwarz nodded and Kyoji looked at both of them and said "Hey, doesn't anyone want to fill me in on any of this?" 

            "A demon from Koga's past. A demon that Koga had supposedly killed."  Schwarz explained.

            "Oh, you mean the Demon that is in Cloy? Koga?" Kyoji asked

            "Yeah, that's right, he killed a demon named Epoch and he can never come back."  Cloy shuttered as she fed Kiy.

            "Wrong, he can."  Schwarz interjected.

            "How?"  Cloy asked incredibly.

            "The Dark Gundam's Shell."  Was what he said, "He took the basic unit of the dark gundam – DG Cells – and used it to create a body for himself."  

            Kyoji saw her visibly shutter as Schwarz continued "This explains the metal tentacles and everything."

            "But what does he want with Kiy?"  Cloy asked.

            "What else."  Schwarz replied, "He wants to use Kiy to be reborn.  So he doesn't have to use that metal shell any longer.  And if that happens, he will be reborn with incredible power."

            "I can tell you now."  Cloy said determined, "He won't lay a finger on my Kiy, if he does, he will regret it." 

            For the first time, Kyoji was scared of the look in Cloy's eye.

***

            "How is the repair coming?"  Epoch asked as he watched the tactical that had been severed by Kiy get repaired.  "That little brat will pay for this."

            "That little brat really did a number on you."  His servant replied.  "It shouldn't take long though." 

            Epoch smiled "Koga will feel my wrath one way or another.  Weather it will be from the child that his blood flows though or killing the woman he resides in.  He will pay!"  He shouted. "And I will be stronger the ever." 

            "Sir, we are afraid this tentacle won't move much for a while.  But it should start to move soon."  The servant said as he finished.

            "Good, at lest it's repaired.  I will be reborn.  Or at least exact my revenge against Koga."

            "But what about the baby and woman?"  The servant asked.

            "Oh, I have nothing against them; they will live if they don't get in the way.  I just want Koga."  He replied "and I don't care if I die again trying."

***

            Meanwhile, Cloy and Koga were having a discussion of their own. "But how do you know he's after us?"  Cloy asked.

            "I just know."  Koga replied.  He was the only thing she could see before her for the moment.  And the image was just in her mind.  She had to admit he was devastatingly handsome, just like the three other men she lived around right now: Kyoji, Schwarz, and Domon. 

            "There's something you're not telling me Koga."  She said as she looked at him.

            "I know, and I don't want you to know about it."  He replied.

            "I need to know.  If this demon Epoch is after us, then the lest you can do is tell me why he's after us."  She countered standing up.

            "Very well."  Koga replied as he turned around to face the window.  "It is a very old and almost forgotten story."  He begun "But I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

            Cloy sat back on the bed and listened intently.  "It all began when I became ruler of Egypt 3000 years ago.  I was of the age 500 and I didn't look a day over 200.  The desert was our life.  And we ruled it with an iron fist.  But one day another demon came to claim the title of Pharaoh."  At this time, Koga sat back on bed next to Cloy and continued. "He was determined.  And the people of Egypt knew not of our demonality.  They just thought we were normal people set on leading them."

            "But what of this other demon, what became of him?"  Cloy asked, watching his facial expression.

            His expression chained to one of great hatred. "He tried killing me."  He replied.  "And doing away with me for good so that he could take over.  He was bent on setting this world according to demons.  And making man kind our slaves.  I wouldn't have any of it.  So when he tried doing away with me, I sent guards after him.  Of course the guards were killed.  But it told me exactly what I was dealing with, another words sacrificing pawns to aid in the kill."

            Cloy nodded and listened.  "He came after me in the night again.  And I was ready for him.  I sent him to the great beyond, as we called it.  Another words, I made sure he wouldn't bother me again.  He was entombed, and the ceremony I gave him was more then he was worth."  Koga continued, with his eyes closed.

            "But he's alive now, what happened?"  Cloy asked

            "I'm not sure, the last time I saw the tomb was right before a slayer tried killing me and only succeeded in killing my body.  And he was still entombed.  So I guess he was able to get out and found a way to come back."  Koga explained. "Beyond that, I haven't much of a clue.

            "I see.  But… but why have you never told me?"  She asked.

            "Because I thought the matter to be trivial, no sense in wasting breath for nothing."  He said getting back up. "So, there it is in a nutshell.  That's the reason he's after me.  He is sore from what I did to him just so I could live and keep my people safe.  I have to admit, very air headed and over bearing reason.  But he does have the right to be sore at me."  
            "Such a stupid mater if you ask me."  Cloy agreed.  "But this is the threat we have to deal with and I am as much a part of it as you are."

            "Yes, agreed.  But I am going to keep you safe as much as possible.  If it comes to it, I will detach from you and sacrifice myself."  Koga explained.

            "What how?"  Cloy asked, "I thought that when ever a demon fuses with a human it's a packaged deal.  It's permanent."  

            "Well, no.  Not really.  If the demon is honorable enough to detach from the human if the human is in danger because of him.  Then it is allowed and the demon is sent up to where all demons hope to go some day.  More or less like a get out of jail free card."  

            "I just want to know on thing."  Cloy said out of the blue.

            "What is that?" 

            "Would you do it….?"  

************************************************************************

Ok, a but of a cliffy there.  Thanks to all my readers of course.  I hope you like it.  Oh and do me a favor.  Before ya go, go down to the end of the page and Review for me.  It only takes a moment of time.  Thanks bye

Chapter Ten: The Truth Behind Koga: The Noble One.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Behind Koga The No...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Ten: The Truth Behind Koga: The Noble One~

            "Yack Nackiyo!"  An Arabic man yelled as he pinned another down to the ground.  The saying meant 'Now, it is your turn' in Egyptian.  His face turned a gray-ish and he became this demon hell-bent on destruction.  While the man he had pinned turned the same color, but there was something different about him.  He had a moon shaped crest on his forehead, and his eyes we keen, more soothing to a soul.  And you could also se compassion and pride in his eyes.

            "Yack Nahibusetna" The demon said, in the same Egyptian accent. "Now, you die."  

And he raised his fist to bash the other mans head in when the man said "Never will you be as proud, as compassionate as I am.  Never will you be Pharaoh, Epoch." 

            "And never will you stand in my way Yoko Koga."  Epoch said and smashed his fist down, only for it to contact the hard floor. "Where did he go?!"  Epoch growled as he looked around and held his fist in pain. 

            Just as he was about to get up he felt a prick in his neck, he saw Koga behind him standing with a potion that killed all demons.  And then he fell over, dead. "Get his body for a burial Maji.  He will get more then he deserves.  But it is my way of spitting in his eye."

            Men swarmed in around Pharaoh Koga and picked up the lifeless corps and took it away. "I will never have to see his face again…."  

*** (end flash back)

            Koga could see it all again.  He was Pharaoh again, and Epoch was dead.  He had gone by the book, over the book in fact.  When he gave Epoch that honorable burial when he deserved nothing. He had reentered Cloy's body again and wished he could tell her everything would be ok, that everything Epoch was doing he could handle.  But at the moment, he didn't know if he could and Cloy could sense it.

            Just like everything she sensed with him, she could sense this and he didn't know how to tell her that her son, she, and her husband were in danger because he didn't do the job right 3000 years ago.

            "Koga, is something wrong?"  As always, Cloy was right on the ball. 

            "No, nothing."  Koga replied.

            "Are you sure?" she asked.  She had that general concern and if he was at all honorable, he would tell her.

            "It's about Epoch.  The reason he's doing this is because I couldn't do my job all those years ago."  Koga replied.

            "Oh Koga, don't bother yourself with such minute details.  It means nothing to me.  What happened a lot time ago is just that, it happened a long time ago and its over. There's nothing you can do about it now."  Cloy had always been the one to come to for comfort Koga realized.  And was grateful for it.

            "Koga?" Cloy asked all of a sudden.

            "Yes? What is it?"  He asked back.

            "You never answered my question."  She replied

            "What was that?" he asked.

            "Would you do it?"  She asked, for the second time day.  When Kyoji had come in and saw her talking to herself he had just walked away figuring either she had finally gone mad, or she was just talking with Koga.

            "I don't know, to be perfectly honest."  He replied finally, after several long moments of strained silence.  "I guess it would depend on the situation."  He added.

            "What if we were cornered and the only way to save me was to give yourself up like that?" she asked, looking out the window for a moment, seeing a bird, and thinking about lunch at the same time.

            "I would do it.  If only for the fact that I would be saving you, so that Kiy wouldn't grow up motherless."  Koga replied, rather grimly if Cloy did say so.

            "Oh Koga.  Please don't say that.  If it does happen we'll find a way out, one way or another.  We always do." Cloy pleaded,

            "If it is the only way, then I will do it."  Koga said.

            Cloy sighed and was about to argue when she heard her son crying from the other room.  She got up and Koga was glad she didn't have the chance to argue.  He knew he would have lost.

            Cloy walked in the room and wondered where both her men were.  She saw Kiy in his little crib, but Kyoji and Schwarz were no where to be found.  She shrugged and went to pick Kiy up.

            Just as she bent over she felt a shiver up her spine, she looked around for a moment, went to the window and looked out but saw nothing, and then shrugged off the feeling.  She picked her son up and held him.  She heard a creaking noise once but it stopped.  She focused on the sound but didn't hear it again.  

            Her mind was taken off of that when she felt a hand on her breast.  She looked down and saw Kiy now crying and kneading at her breast.

            She couldn't help but laugh, "Ok ok, I get the point."  She lowered her shirt just enough so he could get his lips around her nipple and start to suck "I swear your just like your father."   Kiy just cooed and kept eating his dinner.

            Cloy heard the squeak of the door and her ears lay back for a moment until she knew it was Kyoji, with Domon in tow and Schwarz behind him.  Kyoji smiled at what Cloy was doing and came up behind her and began to kiss her neck. "Hey can I have some?"  He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

            "Don't even think about it." she replied, he laughed deeply and it melted her inside she thought it was so sexy.  

After Kiy was finished, she handed him to Kyoji and said "change his dipper" 

Domon laughed and Schwarz just shoved him away while Kyoji took care of it.  He had to admit he needed to do it because usually Cloy would.  "I have to start helping more."  He admitted.

            After Kyoji was done with changing Kiy's dipper he put Kiy in the crib to sleep and then went looking for his wife.

            Kyoji made his way to the washroom where Rain did all of Domon's cloths.  He figured she would be doing some of hers and his there.  He got to the door way and saw her sat upon a stole and starting up the wash. "Damn I'm good."  Kyoji commented to himself.

            He took one more step and heard a creak.  The sound came from under his foot so he froze.  He saw her ears lay back which meant she was listening.  He knew not to approach too fast other wise he might lose his head, literally.

He saw her ears relax and he started to approach her because he knew she had successfully identified him.  He learned the hard way to never approach a demon that is identifying you first.  Other wise they may take you as an enemy.

            He came up behind her as she scrubbed out a mud stain in his pants he had 'accidentally' gotten when the two of them sort of had a water fight.  He put his warm hands on either side of her shoulders and started kissing her neck.

            She moved her head gently to give him access and for a moment he nibbled at a sensitive spot at her neck.  He heard her moan and then stopped so she could finish her work. 

            Caught up in the lust, she turned around, grabbed him and gave him a soul stopping kiss.  He was going to stop her, but he thought oh what the hell and picked her up.

            "You two go a head. I'll finish this."  Rain said, coming in behind them to do the job. 

            Cloy kept her lips locked with Kyoji's and her arm around his neck as she waved at rain and mumbled something that was incoherent.  

            Rain laughed and said "they will never change.  Let us just hope Domon is as much like Kyoji as he denies."  And Rain continued with the laundry with another light chuckle.

************************************************************************

Ok, sorry this took so long but I had a huge writers block to get rid of.  Anyway, here it is chapter ten.  I want to know what you think is going to happen next… reason is I'm kinda running out of ideas before the homestretch.  Thanks.  Bye. Oh and don't forget to review for me, thanks.

Chapter Eleven: Kiy and Schwarz's horrific ordeal.


	11. Chapter 11: Kiy and Schwarz’s Horrific O...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Eleven: Kiy and Schwarz's Horrific Ordeal~

"But I thought you said you wouldn't have to have me babysit?"  Schwarz asked astounded that Cloy would even think to ask him such.  "I'm still not strong enough to keep up with a little fireball like him." 

            "I'm sorry Schwarz, but I and Kyoji are going out to dinner tonight and then later to an opera.  Kyoji suggested we take Rain and Domon with us.  I tried getting someone to do it at the last second but no one will do it.  So that leaves you."

            "But… But but!"  Was all the protest Cloy would allow him as she kissed his cheek and added.

            "I know you'll do a good job."  She kissed his cheek again as she put on a pair of earrings "please, for me." 

            "What if something happens? I'm still wounded.  What can I do?" Schwarz asked as he followed her to his bedroom door and down the stairs.  

            "Surly you can handle a little baby boy.  After all, you were able to handle Domon."  Cloy said

            Downstairs Kyoji burst out laughing at that as he bounced Kiy on his knee.  He cooed and giggled as his father played with him.

            "Your right about that."  Schwarz commented.

            "HEY! You know I am setting right here."  Domon spoke up. 

            They all still laughed and Domon pouted.  Cloy came over and took Kiy from his father and kissed his cheek and handed him to Schwarz "you will do a wonderful job, I know it."

            "Sure."  Was all he said with a sigh, figuring it wouldn't do to argue with her anymore, he knew that he wouldn't win. 

            "Good, now remember, feed him by 6, and make sure he's in his crib sleeping by at the latest 9.  Got it?"  She asked.

            Schwarz nodded as he held Kiy and escorted them over to the door.

            "I have a dinner for you in the oven and make sure it's out of there in about thirty minuets. Got it?" 

            "Right, Kiys in the oven and make sure the dinner is asleep by 9, gotcha."  Schwarz replied.

            "SCHWARZ!"  She yelled, out side Domon and Kyoji looked like they were going to die of laughter, or at least holding it in, and Schwarz held a straight face as always.  "I mean it ok.  I know how you like to joke, now remember he needs to be in bed by 9. No later.  And that dinner is your favorite. Veenershnitzal." **(AN: I don't really know how to spell that, I know it's pretty much fried Veal.  So don't flame me on it since I don't know how to spell it.)**  

            Schwarz looked like he was going to die, but held it in and said "Hey, thanks.  I really appreciate it."  And then said goodbye to them and closed and locked the door.  He then made a b-line for the kitchen with Kiy still in his arms to check on the Veenershnitzal.  "So Kiy? Are you hungry?"  

            Kiy cooed and slapped at the tray to his highchair and Schwarz took that as a yes.  As his much awaited and scrumptious Veenershnitzal cooked, Schwarz made up a bottle of formula for Kiy.  Once he was done he held him and let him eat.  He could smell the veal cooking and almost fell over, if it wasn't for Kiy looking for his mothers breasts to knead at he would have.

            Schwarz laughed and said "Sorry, I'm not your mom, at least not tonight."  He moved around the kitchen a little as he rocked Kiy and he ate.  Soon Kiy was done but Schwarz was sure he wasn't ready for bed yet.  So he thought he'd play with him for a little while.

            He took Kiy out and laid him on the floor as he got some of his toys.  He put down a little kicking thing that Kiy kicked at.  When Schwarz saw how much force he had already, as a baby, he was amazed.  

            He picked him up and said "How can such a young baby as you have so much energy and strength?"  

            Kiy was still kicking and caught Schwarz in the gut.  Schwarz didn't budge, even he had to admit, though, it did knock the wind out of him.  "You've got quite the kick boy."  He said as he rubbed his gut.  "I wouldn't be surprised that one day you'll be fighting your mom and me easily." 

            Kiy cooed at the sound of the word mom and smiled.  Schwarz smiled and said "You recognize your mom huh?  Your mother Cloy?"  Kiy cooed and giggled again as he kicked some more.

            Schwarz was everything and amazed at the same time.  Never had he seen an infant be able to distinguish words as well as this baby could. "You are very smart already Kiy, I have no doubt that you will be come a fighter, and start at the age of 5.  Just like your mom."  When Kiy heard 'mom' again his eyes turned a bright amber and Schwarz knew what that meant "Oh shit."  Was all he could get out before he was thrown back against the wall from a sudden shock wave.

            He looked around for Kiy and saw him hovering in mid-air.  He could feel the strong demon presents in him already.  Schwarz didn't know what to expect next.  But what did happen was something he didn't expect.  Kiy smashed a window and hovered out.  Then in his own little ball of energy, he left, going to find his mother.

            "Shit, Cloy is going to kill me if I don't get him back."  Schwarz cursed.  He went outside using the window Kiy had used and tried to find his trail.  It wasn't too hard.  He was able to cover a lot of ground very quickly.

            When he got down the street he looked over and saw Kiy rounding the next corner quickly. "Damn, that kid can go.  I'm getting to old for this… wait a minuet, I'm only 25."  Schwarz kept going and was able to reach the corner to see Kiy float into a parking lot.

            Schwarz made it to the parking lot and looked in.  What he saw almost made him fall over.  It was a huge construction site. "If Cloy finds out… well, I don't want to think about if she finds out." He commented and kept going.  He saw Kiy up on a beam about to step off

            "NO!"  But to his relief, he stepped on another beam and was saved. "I have to get up there."  Schwarz then went over to the elevator and pushed the button up.  As the doors closed he saw many disgruntle workers coming over to stop him. "Sorry."  Was all he said and was on his way up.

            He soon made it to the level Kiy was at and looked around for him.  He jumped from beam to beam until he finally spotted him.  Kiy was on the edge of a beam when he realized that he was no where near his mother.  "Kiy buddy, lets go back home.  I promise that I won't make you go to bed unless you're tired.  I'll even let you eat some of my food your mom cooked for me."  Without warning Kiy fell off but was caught by his own power and started to float away to where he hoped his mother was.

            "Great, here we go again" Schwarz sighed and then jumped down off of the beams and landed on the ground flawlessly.  He then followed the little orb of energy he knew to be Kiy.

            As he passed an alley way he noticed two women hanging around there.  He shrugged and kept following Kiy.  He knew that he was trying to find his mother. It was his first time away from her at all since he was born so he could relate.  

            Before he could follow Kiy any farther around Tokyo two women, the same two women who he saw before, blocked his path.

            "Excuse me Damen, but I must find my friends son."  Schwarz said and went to step around. 

            They didn't allow him and one said to the other "Oh look Mea, a German." Schwarz didn't understand there fascination, but then again he'd been away from women for so long, save Cloy and Rain.

            "Yes, we don't see too many Germans around here Gin."  The other replied.

            "Excuse me Damen, but I must find my Patentkind."  Schwarz said and tried moving around them again. But they still didn't let him pass.  He looked up and saw Kiy's orb float away. "Fluch" he cursed himself in German. 

            "Maybe we should show him a hot night Gin."  The one called Mea said as they tried to grab him. 

            Using his ninja abilities he jumped out of reach and decided jumping along rooftops would be the best way of transportation right now.  He looked up and saw the fool moon and said "no wonder those Damen were acting so Merkwürdig."

            He made it to the parking lot of the opera house and Kiy started to float down.  Schwarz saw this and positioned himself under him.  He had this fluid to give to him so that he couldn't wonder off like that again.  At least not for the rest of the night.

            When Kiy floated down into his arms, he put the bottle up to his mouth and Kiy actually started to eat. "You really are a hand full."  Schwarz commented as he walked back to the house with Kiy.

            By the time he got back, put Kiy to bed and sat down to eat his Veenershnitzal. He was exhausted.  He could barley eat his food.  But once he was able to scarf it down he went into the living room and passed right out.

            It was only a few moments latter that Kyoji, Cloy, Domon, and Rain walked in.  Domon and Rain went up to their bedroom for the night, for obvious reasons.  And when Cloy saw Schwarz asleep on the couch she smiled at how cute he looked and got Kyoji to haul him up to bed.

            "He must have tired himself out playing with the baby."  Cloy said as she tucked him in and kissed his forehead goodnight.

            "Well I'm a little skeptical. I'm going to go check on Kiy."  Kyoji said as he went to the door.

            Cloy followed him after Schwarz was tucked in and they both saw Kiy sound asleep in his crib. "See, I told you not to worry, that Schwarz would have it under control." 

            "Yeah, I guess you were right honey."  Kyoji agreed.

            "Go a head and get ready for bed. I'll be right there." Cloy said as she covered her son.  Kyoji kissed his son goodnight and went to get ready for bed.  Cloy did the same and said "good night my little sunshine." 

            As she walked down the hall she loosened the scarf around her neck and the chain belt she had draped around her hips.  She passed Schwarz's door and saw him sound asleep and wondered what wore him out.  As soon as she passed Domon and Rain's bedroom door all she could hear was squeaking of the bed and soft moans.

            She almost giggled a little, but knew what she awaited.  Kyoji had been making hints to her all night.  That he was going to try to get her pregnant again, this time with a daughter.

            "Honey, you know I was thinking.  Since we have a son wouldn't it be great if we had a daughter too?"  He had asked.  She shook her head as she smiled and remembered her answer.

            "No, not really."  She had answered.  Rain had giggled and they had continued watching the wonderful Opera after dinner that almost put Domon to sleep.  Rain had to step on his foot a couple of times.

            As Cloy walked in she saw Kyoji in bed with the covers over him.  His legs and upper torso exposed to the night air that bellowed though the window. "You're naked aren't you?" Cloy asked with a sigh.

            Kyoji just smiled mischievously and pulled his woman down into bed with him by her waist.

************************************************************************

Ok, I hope you like this chapter.  I sort of finished it at school after I finished all my work in science class.  I hope to get started on the next one soon. Don't forget to Review for me down at the bottom of the page.  Thanks.  

Thanks to my reviewers:

Anonymous Gundam: Thanks, I don't mind about the writers block, I just wanted to see what others would like to see what goes on.

The Four Random Ones: Thanks for your reviews. I'll try to get more chapters up soon.

ColReHogan: Thanks for the beta reading.  I really appreciated it and I think I'm doing better with plots.

And thanks to my best friend Becky.  She helps a lot.  Oh and if ya got the chance check her fiction out too. Her Author name is StarAngel100890.  Check her stuff out, it's pretty good.  Especially her story Twisted Fate.

See ya.

Chapter Twelve: The Love Within


	12. Chapter 12: The Love Within

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original Characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Twelve: The Love Within~

                The sun shined down on Kyoji Kasshu as he looked at the beautiful sapphire ring in the black box in his hand.  "That is a pretty ring Kyoji.  Who ya giving it to?"

            Kyoji felt like giving his brother a good pummeling.  If he didn't know then Kyoji didn't think he should tell him. "Oh, to a new girl I meet.  Yeah, I'm having an affair while I'm married to Cloy."

            "OHHHHH wait till I tell Cloy!"  Domon shook his head.

            "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU NITWHIT!" Kyoji yelled as he stood up and got into Domon's face.  Domon felt about an inch tall as he looked up at his brother feeling stupid.  "I am going to give it to Cloy.  Who _did_ you think I was going to give it to anyway?"

            "I dunno, just about anyone I'd think.  You could have given it to that Allenby for all I know."  Domon replied, pointing his fingers at each other as he looked down at them.

            "Allenby? Why would I do such a thing when I happily married to Cloy?"  Kyoji asked.

            "Ok, I know stupid thought."  Domon whacked himself on the head and just walked away.

            Kyoji looked back down at the beautiful gift he planed to give Cloy that afternoon, while he took her out horse back riding.  He knew that when it came to jewelry and activities, she loved two things: Horses and Sapphires.  He smiled at himself for thinking of such a good plan.

            Ever since Cloy had extended back to her Native American roots she was so in love with the outdoors. **(AN: I am currently working on a story called Neo-Atlantic's Gundam Fighter. That is where she extends back to her roots.  Sorry for interrupting.)**

            He studied the ring a little closer; it had a Blue Sapphire that was dominant in the middle, with a dolphin on either side.   One thing was for sure, she loved animals too.

            He heard his wife coming down the stairs, groaning and rubbing sleep from her eyes, so he closed the box and put it away.  Seeing her husband in only a pair of boxers and a sleeveless shirt she almost melted.

            She came over and started kissing at his neck; he smiled and kissed her back. "Why did you get up so early?"  She asked as she nibbled at his ear lobe a little.

            "Oh, I had this dream and didn't want to wake you with it.  You looked so peaceful asleep like that."  Kyoji replied, enjoying the nibbling.

            "I know, but it wasn't as peaceful as you think."  Cloy replied as she stopped nibbling.

            "Oh? Did you have a bad dream?"  Kyoji asked as he turned around and pulled her down into his lap.

            "I guess you could say it was bad.  But it wasn't a dream, it was a vision." She replied looking up at him.

            "Ok, tell me about it."  Kyoji said as he sat his chin down on her head.

            "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Kyoji.  I think it was just a dream.  But it had to do with our son and Epoch."  Cloy replied, not wanting to douse his spirits.

            "Ok hon.  But if you have it again you tell me ok?"  Kyoji asked, hugging her close.

            "Yeah, I'll tell you." She nodded.

            "Well, I have a surprise planed for you today."  Kyoji said starting to rock her a little.  "Rain already said she'd set with the baby today."

            "Really...? wait a moment.  What kind of surprise?"  She asked looking up at Kyoji.

            "Oh don't worry, it's a good surprise."  Kyoji said stroking her hair a little.

            "Well ok.  Let's go."  She said, she got up and Kyoji led her outside to the truck

            Kyoji reached over and pulled her closer.  He then got something out of the glove compartment and went to put it on her. "What's this for?"  She asked.

            He stopped and said "It's a surprise. I don't want you peeking."  He said as he blindfolded her. 

            She sighed saying "You know, if you weren't my husband, I wouldn't let you do this."  

He laughed huskily and said "Oh, there are a lot of other things you wouldn't let me do if I weren't your husband."  He then turned the Key to the ignition on and headed out for their destination.

***

Cloy sat proudly on top of the beautiful Appaloosa horse.  She smiled down at it and she could sparsely recall seeing one way back in her childhood.  She remembered her aunt breading them where the Nez Pearce Indians use to live, keeping up the tradition of breading the Appaloosas'.  

Kyoji knew how much she loved horses and these kinds of horses in particular, from her aunt once before when he had spoken with her.  He looked over at his wife and smiled.  He had to admit she was a good rider.  He figured that she had ridden horses all her life.  He felt the lump in his side pocket and remembered the reason he was even there besides giving his wife the pleasure of riding again.

            He drew a tight reign and asked "How about we take a bit of a break soon?  Let the horses rest a while?" 

            She looked over and smiled at him, curious why he wanted to stop, but nodded and said "Let's try to find a stream to let them drink from."

            Kyoji nodded and soon they found themselves in the middle of a clearing that not only had plenty of shade but also a stream.  They tethered their horses by the stream enough to let them drink and then they sat under a tree.

            "Cloy honey; I have a surprise for you."  Kyoji said, getting the box out of his pocket.  Everything was perfect right now, he decided, the setting; everything.

            "What is it?"  She asked as she turned to him from where she sat between his legs.

            Kyoji went to open the little ring box, but he stopped and said "First, you have to close your eyes."

            She looked at him curiously "It's a surprise." He added. She nodded and obeyed him and closed her eyes.  

He opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger. "Can I open them now?"  She asked, feeling the ring around her finger.

"Yes, now."  He said.

She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful ring on her finger, she gasped and said "Oh Kyoji, it's so beautiful."

"You like it?"  He asked

"Like it?  I love it."  She corrected "It's wonderful." She smiled up at him and he kissed her gently and then brought his legs closer to her to let her snuggle to him as she buried her head in his chest. "This is all perfect." She commented.

            "Good, I thought it would be." He said as he held her and she breathed in his sent.  She could feel her nuzzling at his chest and knew what she was implying. "Don't you think we should go home to do this honey?"  He laughed in a husky voice.

            "Who ever said we couldn't do it out here once?"  She asked.

            "Well, we've never done it before out here."  He admitted.  He looked down at her and started to unbutton his shirt.

            "I knew you'd agree."  She laughed as she helped him unbutton his shirt.  He took it off leaving his muscle shirt he had on earlier on, and his pants.  Cloy had already succeeded at taking his shoes and socks off. "Please tell me your wearing boxers."  She asked.  He shook his head with a smirk and she sighed "Great, now I'm going have to wash those twice."

            He laughed and pulled her down so he could strip her too.  For a moment it was a frenzy of hands pulling at clothing to get them removed.  Soon they lay naked next to each other pleasing each other with just their hands.  Cloy saw Kyoji's eyes closed tight and felt how stiff he was, she pushed him over and decided to give him pleasure first.

            "Oh what are you doing?" he asked.

            "You shall see."  She said and then started to rub his manhood gently making him moan. She then went down and let her lips rest against it.  Kyoji shivered once in anticipation of what she was about to do.  She let her lips slide over it and took him into her mouth.  She sucked and licked him until he went crazy with lust. 

            He entwined his fingers into her brown hair and directed her just where to put her tongue and lips. She took him to paradise as he spilled his seeds in her mouth. She didn't spit though, in fact she swallowed it.  That gave Kyoji an erotic pleasure when he saw her do that.

            After they went into the stream they had their horses tethered to, and washed off, they got dressed and ready to head back.  After cloy was dressed and was waiting for Kyoji to get his pants and shirt on right, she looked at her ring.  For some reason she recognized it from somewhere.  She just didn't know where.

            Kyoji came over and asked "Ready to go?"

            She smiled and nodded and took his hand that he offered to help her up.  She looked at her ring again and had a vision.

*** (vision)

            "The ring symbolizes power, and love.  A love that can never be broke between father and son, or husband and wife."  A demon sad as he held the ring out for everyone to see. 

***

            "NO! MY SON!"  Koga said as Epoch consumed his spirit. "YOU WILL PAY EPOCH!"

*** (End vision)

            Cloy stumbled, but Kyoji caught her. "What's wrong?"  He asked as he looked in her eyes.

            "I had another vision." She replied.

            "What was it?"  He asked

            "About the ring you just gave me.  I saw a demon talking about it. And then hand it to Koga.  And then I saw Epoch take Koga's son… And then drain him of his Spirit.  And then I saw the ring on Koga's finger activate, and it stopped there."  She said as she tried to find her balance while holding on to Kyoji.

            "What do you think it means?" he asked her.

            "I don't know, but we need to get back.  We've already been away too long."  She said as she ran to her horse and mounted him. "We need to get back to Kiy. And make sure he's ok."  She said and then sunk her heals into the horses flanks, leaving Kyoji in her dust. 

            He hurried and mounted his horse too and did the same as Cloy, and soon caught up with her. "One things for sure." She said, "If Epoch has touched our son, he will die a slow, painful, merciless death."

************************************************************************

Ok, here's chapter 12, I hope to get chapter 13 up soon.  Please do me a favor and review before you leave.  Thanks I would really appreciate it.

Thanks to my reviewers: ColReHogan, The Four Random Ones, and Anonymous Gundam.  Thanks you guys.

Chapter Thirteen: Confrontation of Pure Evil.


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation of Pure Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

************************************************************************

~A Moonlight Dance with A Demon~

~Chapter Thirteen: Confrontation of Pure Evil~

            "I never noticed how cute my nephew is."  Domon said as he watched Rain feed Kiy.  Domon put on of his massive fingers near his hand and Kiy grabbed a hold of it.  Domon smiled with warmth and said "I can't wait to watch him grow up."

            "You know Domon, it would be nice to give him a little play mate, wouldn't it?"  Rain asked, hinting around to Domon.

            Domon smiled and said "In due time Rain.  These kinds of things take time."

            "Oh sure, and I see taking time means pretending to be your asleep?"  Rain asked looking him in the eye.  Domon flushed and looked away.  Before he could answer they heard a loud thud that rocked the whole house.

            "What was that?"  Rain asked as she looked around.

            "Stay here, I'll go see."  Domon said getting up.  He went to the door, opened and looked around.  A shadow loomed over him and he looked up.  He saw this large thing looming over him, standing on long skinny tentacles. He gulped and went to snap his fingers for his gundam, but the tentacles were faster, they smashed into him and then into the house creating a lot of damage.

            After Domon was out of the way, it came after Rain and the baby.  Rain ran as fast as she could and found a safe hiding spot that he couldn't get to her.  He tried reaching in but she was too far in, she breathed a sigh of relief when it finally left, but then realized Domon was still in the house, and unconscious.  She held the baby tight and started to run out.  She saw it carrying Domon away.  She yelled "HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!"  She snapped her fingers and Burning Gundam arose. 

            While she got in the Mobile Trace Systems Suit the baby sat and waited in the cockpit with her.  The thing crawled away like a spider.  She went after it and impaled it with the spikes on Burning Gundam's right arm, she heard it squeal in pain, but it didn't let Domon go.  

            It sent a shock though the gundam and it disabled her for a few moments, which was long enough for it to get away with Domon.  She grabbed Kiy and held him close to keep him safe until his mother and father got back.

***

            Both Kyoji and Cloy almost ran the horses to death getting back to the ranch.  Cloy came up and while the horse was still moving, got off and let the horse go over to the handler.  "Thanks Aunt Mina.  We'll be back."  Cloy said and ran over to Kyoji's truck with Kyoji in tow.  "I so hope we aren't too late" Cloy sighed as the engine roared to life and they set off for home.

            By the time they got back to the house they noticed Burning Gundam in the yard and all the destruction. "What happened to my old home?" Kyoji gasped as he assessed the damage.

            "It was that thing that Koga told us about.  He came in here and tried taking Kiy. But… oh Domon…"  They heard rain say as she sat in the rocking chair with Kiy.  Cloy came over to take the little burden away for a while.

            Kyoji came over and gently put his hands on her shoulders "Where's Domon?  Where's my brother?"  He asked looking into her eyes.

            "That thing… it has him."  She managed to get out.

            "Oh, where am I?" Domon grumbled out as he came to.  He tried moving his arms but noticed them stretched out to each side in a cross like form.  His feet were anchored to the wall tightly by the same metal bands that encased his wrists.

            "Domon Kasshu."  A deep, almost mechanical, voice whispered. "This should tempt your brother into handing over what I need."

            "My brother will never hand over his son."  Domon shouted "He will never let you use his body against anything."  

            "Use Kiyoto? Why would I want to do that, he is just a baby."  Epoch laughed as he came into view.  Domon saw the grotesque fetchers of his face that had been twisted by metal and ageing. "It's really Cloy I want." He clarified.

            "Cloy? My brother's wife?"  Domon asked, "But you…?"

            "I know, I came after Kiy.  But I thought if I took him I could get her to surrender to me so I could finally have my vengeance.  But since you were more accessible then the brat, I took you instead." Epoch said "The brat took off one of my tentacles." He said holding up the repaired tentacle. "So I started thinking maybe I shouldn't get him and instead someone else."

            "How? How did my nephew do that to you?"  Domon asked skeptically.

            "He bit it."  Epoch said "right off. He has some sharp fangs."

            "She'll never surrender."  Domon said "and my brother most certainly won't just give her up…"  Domon said cockily, earning a slap in the face by one of the hard metal tentacles.  When Domon went to turn his head back, one of the claws at the end of the tentacles was shoved right into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

            "With that kind of attitude Domon, I might just decide to kill you now." Epoch growled between clenched teeth.

            "You can't kill me, I'm too valuable."  Domon laughed. "If you were to kill me who would you bargain with?"  

            "Hmm, you have a point."  Epoch let up on his hold of him and thought about it for a moment. "Yes, your right.  I can't kill you."  He looked back over to Domon and then said "But I can knock you out."  Just then one of his fists plowed into Domon's jaw and he saw nothing but blackness for a long time.

"Where do you think he took him?"  Kyoji asked, in Neros-Wolf Gundam.  He had on the MTS suit that was practically identical to Domon's. 

            "Well, they can't have gone far, they hadn't had much time to get much of anywhere by the time you two showed up."  Rain said, in the newly rebuilt and remodeled Shining Gundam.  Domon had given it to her just in case.

            "Yeah, I mean they have to be around here somewhere."  Schwarz agreed, following along in his already rebuilt Spiegel Gundam.

            "I really don't know.  But maybe Koga has an idea."  Cloy said, in her Flaming Gundam.  She had decided that it was best if Kyoji used Neros-Wolf Gundam, until his request for a gundam of his own was taken care of, and then Kiy could get Neros-Wolf Gundam when he was old enough.

            "What do you want me to do? Sniff him out?" Koga laughed. "We are dealing with a pro here.  He knows what he's doing." 

            "I'm sure; we just need to know a basic idea of where to look."  Cloy said, stopping where she was for a moment to listen to Koga. 

            "Well, he would want something secluded, where no one would think to find him and high up.  He always liked places high up."  Koga said.

            "I'VE GOT IT!"  Kyoji yelled, surprising everyone.

            "What, what?"  Cloy asked, looking over at him.

            "Fuji Mountain."  He said simply. "It's high up and secluded.  I don't think many people would think about looking up there, that is if they don't have a death wish."  Kyoji replied, coming over to his wife.

            "I think it's worth a try."  Koga said looking up at Cloy from the computer screen she had him on.

            "Yeah, that would be great." Rain replied. "I just want my Domon back." 

            "Aw hell ya got my vote."  Schwarz said as he listened to the plan.

            "Right, let's go."  Kyoji said and kicked off and headed there with a renewed vigor. Cloy followed close behind along with Rain and Schwarz.

            "I hope it was ok to leave little Kiy home with my aunt.  I know she'll take care of him fine, but what if Epoch finds a way to get to him?"  Cloy sighed.

            "Don't worry; he'll be too busy with me."  Koga replied.

            Cloy smiled and they were almost there.

Domon woke yet again to another headache, and a very high pitched tapping.  He thought it was in his head until he looked down and saw Epoch taping his claws on the arm of his chair. "Step into my parlor said the spider to the flies."  He heard Epoch growl out. 

            He looked past Epoch's shoulder and saw the monitor he was watching.  He saw the four gundams and recognized them all.  "What are they doing?"  Domon whispered though clenched teeth. "They shouldn't have come for me."  

            Epoch heard and said "Don't worry; your life will be over soon enough."  Epoch got up and said "I should go greet our guests." 

            Domon heaved a heavy sigh and let his head fall. "Please Kyoji, don't fall for his tricks."  He looked up with the glint of tears in his eyes, "I don't think I can lose you, or Cloy, again."

************************************************************************

Here is chapter 13.  Hope you all like it.  I know I really enjoy writing it.  Don't forget to do me a favor and review before ya leave.  Thanks.

Thanks to my reviewers always and readers who don't review.

Chapter Fourteen: Compassion of The Heart, Love's Triumph


	14. Chapter 14: Compassion of The Heart, Lov...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Fourteen: Compassion of The Heart, Love's Triumph

"How are we going to climb that?" Schwarz asked as he looked up at Mt. Fuji.

"Like so." Cloy said and put on her thrusters. She was up at the peek in no time. Kyoji follow in tow with Schwarz and Rain.

By the time the got up there, they were ready to travel out on foot. They got out of their gundams and both Cloy and Rain were cold. "Here honey, use my jacket." Kyoji said as he got out his blue jacket and put it around her lovingly.

Schwarz let Rain use his trench coat and made sure it was strapped up so that she would stay warm. "Where do we go from here?" Schwarz asked looking around for some kind of hatch, or opening.

"I'm not sure. Does Koga know Cloy?" Rain asked.

Koga came out in Cloy and her demon traits showed brightly and he said "I haven't a clue, why do you keep asking me?"

"Well, you know the most about Epoch." Kyoji piped in.

"WRONG!" they heard someone yell. They watched as Epoch crawled out from a hole like a spider and say "He use to know me. But he doesn't anymore."

"Epoch! Why don't you just hand over Domon and leave us all alone?" Koga asked.

"Because, I want my revenge on you, once and for all." Epoch replied fuming.

* * *

"Please brother, be alright." Domon sighed. He had decided to try to escape only to have his wrists and feet hurt more then they did. He had stopped for a while and was trying at it again. "I'm trying my best."

Domon tried once more and succeeded at breaking one of the bands holding his wrist. He tugged at his feet and they gave way easily. He then stood upon what was left of the metal bands that were around his feet and gave the finally tug to the other wrist. It gave way and he fell to the floor.

He drug his way along to the way that Epoch went. He managed to get up to the surface and saw his brother and sister-in-law in combat with Epoch.

* * *

"I'll let you have Domon, if you surrender Koga over to me and let me drain his Spirit, just like I did his son."

"Let Domon go, this does not involve him." Koga said as he faced his old enemy.

"NO, hand your self over and he can walk away." Epoch said.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" they heard another voice call. They looked over and saw Domon. Rain hurried and got him into Shining Gundam's cockpit.

"HOW DID HE GET OUT?" Epoch yelled and ran to get him.

Koga, in Cloy's body, stepped in front of him saying "You WILL pay for killing my son." 

Epoch suddenly backed up and saw himself surrounded by Neros-Wolf Gundam, Spiegel Gundam, Shining Gundam, and Flaming Gundam. "Now, let us not be hasty here." He said, rising his hands. Just as they backed away a little, he used a dirty trick of his and disabled Koga, which brought Cloy back. Cloy looked around and saw Koga in a glass jar to their left.

"Get him for me Cloy!" He said. Epoch went to kick the glass jar off the cliff but Cloy dived and saved him.

Cloy then put it in her cockpit to keep him safe. "Fine, if I can't get Domon or Koga myself. I'll just go after your son." Epoch chuckled. "It'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

When Rain looked up, both she and Schwarz saw this ora of energy radiating from both Kyoji and Cloy. "You… will… not… TOUCH OUR SON!" They both yelled together. The ora around them both exploded into this huge power that none of them had ever seen.

They clasped hands together and Cloy yelled "You want to have your vengeance?"

"Then you'll have it with us." Kyoji finished.

Epoch started to back up in fear for his life then. The ora around them both exploded again and they both turned gold. Epoch backed up and almost fell off the cliff. 

Kyoji and Cloy both clasped hands in each others and then she spun and had her back to Kyoji's chest. The staff on Flaming Gundam's back extended and Cloy grabbed it. It formed into a bow and attached to her wrists.

Kyoji took hold of it and they both grabbed a hold of the energy arrow that came from the bow, with Kyoji's hand over hers, they drew it and aimed it at Epoch.

"Now, you shall pay…" Cloy said

"…For touching our son." Kyoji finished.

"Love's Flaming Arrow!" They both yelled and let lose the arrow, which caused a large flash of light, keeping Schwarz and Rain from seeing what happened.

* * *

For a moment, Kiy looked up from his bottle that his Great Aunt was feeding to him. He saw the huge flash on the peek of Mt. Fuji. "My goodness, what was that?" his aunt said as she stood and went over to the window.

Kiy smiled. 

He knew what it was. 

It was his mother and father.

He may not have understood exactly what was going on, but he could feel his mother's and father's power when it shined. And it was shining now. Kiy cooed and looked at the peek, and for a moment, you could have sworn he could see his mother and father.

"You know. Your mother and father are so lucky to have you." Kiy looked back up at his aunt as she talked to him. "There was a time when your mother was nothing but a wild thing and roamed all over the world. She loved to ride Appaloosa horses. Until your father came along, she remained untamed."

Kiy cooed as he listened. He couldn't exactly understand what she was saying, but he loved to hear her talk. For some reason it soothed him and that's what he needed, to be soothed. He missed his mother and father so much.

* * *

When the smoke and dust cleared, Rain and Schwarz could see perfectly. Cloy and Kyoji stood over the remains of Epoch. They were smoking with a huge hole though them.

"What should we do now?" Cloy asked. Looking down at the ugly remains.

"Make sure he can never come back." They heard Koga say though the bottle. 

"How?" She asked.

"Seal his spirit so it can never come back. That will be my vengeance on him for stealing my son." Koga replied.

Cloy did just that and asked "can we go home now? I do miss Kiy." 

"Yes of course. Just let me out of this blasted bottle." Koga said.

She took the cork out and his essence went back into her and they were whole again. She smiled at the feeling of being whole again and walked with Kyoji, hand in hand, until they reached to where they stored their gundams, and used their core landers to get home.

* * *

"Oh my son. You shall grow up to be a magnificent musician." Cloy sighed as she walked around with Kiy in her arms.

"No, he'll grow up to be a Scientist." Kyoji laughed.

"He'll grow up to be what ever he wants to be." She sighed as she played with him in her arms.

Kyoji kissed his wife and they put their son to bed. Kyoji had already worked things out with his brother. They decided it would be best if he and Rain lived in Rain's old home, and Kyoji get their house, since he was oldest.

Kyoji sighed as he looked at his old back yard and everything. It was just as he had left it so long ago. Nothing changed.

He smiled and was joined by his wife. Things were grand, and he wasn't about to give them up any time soon.

* * *

Ok, Sorry it looks all weird but the editor on here is messing me up but here is the last chapter I'm going to do in this time frame. Im probably going to do about a half a chapter in this time frame. Next I'm going to do five years later and maybe I'll continue that for two more chapters and then I'll be done. I want to know what you think. Should I do five years later? Or should I keep going with this a little longer? Because once I get to five years later I'm gona end it ok.

As always, thanks to my reviewers and of course my readers who don't review.

Chapter Fifteen: The Ring.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon 

Chapter Fifteen: The Ring

It had been days, and they had seen no sign of Epoch which meant the sealing had worked. Cloy walked around the house with Kiy in her arms humming gently to him. She saw he wasn't fussing anymore where Kyoji tried feeding him this morning.

"You know honey, maybe you should stick to the feeding." Kyoji said coming around and started kissing her neck.

"No, if we're bound to have another child you're going to learn how to feed them as well." Cloy said determined. He wasn't going to get off that easily.

"Well, alright. As long as he… or she doesn't throw up again." Kyoji sighed as he let his hands fall down to her waist.

"Fair enough." Cloy smiled, she saw her son getting tired so they both put him to bed and tucked him in.

"I'm off on the town guys." They heard a voice behind them.

"Ok Schwarz. Call if you're going to stay out later so we don't worry." Cloy said as she watched him turn and leave. Kyoji looked at her and she added "Ok, so I won't worry." Kyoji nodded and walked over to the bed, and stripped his shirt as he fell onto it. 

"Boy, such grace." Cloy said sarcastically while clapping. "Yeah, just like a cat." When Cloy looked down at him he had that look in his eye. He patted the bed beside him and cloys shook her head saying "no thanks, I think I'll take a rain check." She went to leave but felt strong arms circle her waist.

"Oh no you don't" Kyoji growled in her ear and collapsed onto the bed with her.

She gave a sudden squeak of delight as she fell on top of him. He smiled and held her anchored to the bed as she squirmed. "Kyoji Kasshu, let me go." She squeaked.

He laughed with her and whispered "never."

"I have something to tell you Cloy." Cloy heard in her head. She knew it was Koga. She made it so that when ever Koga spoke, Kyoji heard. 

"What is it Koga?" she asked. Kyoji had stopped what he was doing to listen as well, keeping his arms around her waist securely.

"It's about my son." Koga replied.

"What about your son Koga? We're listening." Cloy said as she sat to listen to Koga. 

He projected an image in front of them so both could see him as he talked and said "My son was a new born when Epoch came along. His mother had died giving birth to him so I treasured him with such affection. I guess you could say he was already spoiled." Koga paused. "I loved him like nothing else. Like you love Kiy. He was to one day take my place and become Pharaoh just like me." 

Kyoji thought about this and almost immediately knew the analogy Koga was getting at. But he said nothing yet.

"When I look at Kiy, it's like I could see my own son in him. But when Epoch took my son, I was furious. I tried using the ring, which you are in possession of now, to find my son but when I got there it was too late. Epoch had already drained my son of his spirit." he closed his eyes and continued. "When Epoch was destroyed all the spirits he had drained were set free. My… my son didn't go up to the heavens though. He stayed right here, with us."

"You mean your son is...?" Cloy asked.

"Yes, my son was reincarnated into your son." Koga said finally, with all the heart he could muster.

(Five Years Later)

"Dad! Where are you?!" A young boy, not yet 6, yelled as he looked around. "Uncle Schwarz?" He pondered as he looked around.

"Kiyoto!" He heard, he looked around but saw nothing. "You must learn to use all your senses besides just your eyes!" He was then hit in the back by a thunderous blow. He fell to the ground only to get back up again.

"Easy Schwarz, he is only a boy." Kiy heard a whisper.

"I know, but he must learn one way or another." He heard another whisper.

"Fellas, I made cook…." Cloy was stopped in mid-sentence as she watched Schwarz about to come down on Kiy harder then he should. Cloy quickly dropped the plate of cookies and stepped in front of Schwarz and Kiy and kicked aside his kick sending Schwarz flying in one direction while dirt flew in another.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Kiy heard Schwarz yell as he flew over and landed in a pile of grass clippings from where Kyoji had mowed the lawn. 

He looked up to see his mother standing there in demon form. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING EASY ON HIM KYOJI KASHU! HE IS JUST A BOY!" Cloy yelled, still in her demon form as Kiy clung to her side.

"I… But… He…" Kyoji stammered as Cloy calmed down and let her normal form take back over.

"I told you he was only five; he has plenty of time to learn how to fight." Cloy said a little more calmly.

"Cloy; your son must learn how to defend himself." Schwarz said with a determined look. "He won't learn that without training and learning from mistakes and losses." 

Cloy looked at him with a different kind of determination in her eyes. Schwarz's statement earned him another trip back into the clippings pile. Kiy giggled at that and ask "Is uncle Schwarz going to be ok?" 

"Of course Kiy, he has a head as hard as marble. That's why I can't get anything though to him." Cloy replied.

Kiy giggled as his mother picked him up and carried him inside followed by Kyoji who picked up the plate of cookies and an angry grass covered Schwarz. "Don't you dare come in here like that Uncle Schwarz." Schwarz heard this tiny English voice pipe up before he stepped across the threshold of the kitchen door. "You go dust yourself off right now!" 

"A mini Cloy Kasshu." Schwarz mumbled "Yes Ma'am Sergeant Clarissa Ma'am." Schwarz said as he did an about face and went to brush off.

Both Kyoji and Cloy laughed as they sat down with Kiy and Clarissa, both their children, and they started getting ready to eat. They were joined by Schwarz. "You shouldn't put your elbows on the table Uncle Schwarz." Clarissa said as she sat in Schwarz's lap.

"Clarissa, how old are you?" Schwarz asked.

"4 Why?" She replied.

"Do you want to live to see the age of 5?" Schwarz asked her.

She gulped and nodded. He just laughed and started to tickle her. She laughed hysterically and started shouting "Uncle! Uncle!" He laughed with her and stopped.

Cloy smiled, but felt really bad for Schwarz. Sure he was a wonderful baby sitter. Sure he was helping Kyoji train Kiy and played with Clarissa as if both were his own children. But he needed more. Cloy looked quite taken with thought as she ate.

"Dear? Is something wrong?" Kyoji asked as he leaned closer to her.

"No… Well, I'll talk to you later about it." She replied

Kyoji nodded and finished his plate and put it in the sink, promptly followed by Schwarz, carrying both his and the kids dishes. Cloy was the last to get up from the table.

Cloy walked up the stairs and heard the kids wrestling with Schwarz in his room, walked past it, and came to her's and Kyoji's bedroom. She walked in and saw Kyoji trimming the slight beard he had been growing. He had told her he decided that he should try it. She came over and said "You know, you look just like your father like that." She smiled when she saw his expression and kissed him.

"I tried to talk him into staying with us, but he insisted in getting a new place of his own. He said that there were just too many memories." Kyoji said as he looked at himself in the mirror and saw just how much like his father he looked. "Your right, maybe I should shave it off." 

"No, you try it for a while, if you don't like it then shave it off. Don't shave it because of me dear." She kissed him again and said "I need to talk to you about something."

"What dear?" he asked as he turned around and she leaned into him. Ever since she had Clarissa she hadn't been the same. She'd been a lot more up beat and loving to him. He didn't understand the change, but he loved it.

"Schwarz. He is great with the kids, but he's lonely. He needs someone." Cloy replied as they both started to rock back and forth just a little.

"Who do you have in mind?" Kyoji asked.

"I don't know. But I am going to help him, one way or another." She said determinedly.

* * *

Ok, here's Chapter 15. Ok, next chapter there's going to be like two things going on. One with Kyoji and his dad, and the other with Cloy and Schwarz. We'll have to see though. Tell me how you like this. I racked my brain coming up with the finishing plot to this darn story and gosh darn it your going to love it… oops, sorry can't give away much. Ok. 

Thanks, as always, to those who read and those who review as well.

Chapter Sixteen: Double Trouble.


	16. Chapter 16: Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Sixteen: Double Trouble

As Kyoji walked down the street he thought about how Cloy had changed. He smiled at the thought of their love making ever since Clarissa was born. It wasn't just hot; it was passionate and full of nothing but love. He knew it wasn't just lust about it, there was love there unconditional love.

He smiled at a thought as he topped the stairs of a porch and knocked on a door. His father, Dr Razio Kasshu, answered the door. "Kyoji? What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door and stepped out on the porch with him.

"Well dad, I remembered you telling me you knew a lot about women. And since you're older and wiser I… well, I need some advice." Kyoji said, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, come on in son." He said to Kyoji, and let him come in. "You know I was thinking that maybe we could go down to this spa for some nice massages. What do you think? We can talk more about women down there." Dr. Kasshu suggested as he sat down with Kyoji.

"That would be great dad. We can do a little bonding too." Kyoji said with a smile.

* * *

"Dad, even though I try, I can't seem to understand women." Kyoji said as this woman started giving him a back massage. "And truly I shouldn't be here because it's usually Cloy that gives me my massages. Their pretty good too." 

"Relax Kyoji, she'll never know." Dr. Kasshu said as he enjoyed his massage. 

Kyoji couldn't help but eye the woman giving him the massage. For some reason he kept feeling someone pinch his butt, but he couldn't prove she was doing it. He just shrugged and laid his head back down. "So dad, about Cloy."

"What about her son?" He asked as he groaned when the woman hit a sore spot.

"Well, ever since she had Clarissa, she's seemed… I don't know, more loving, more up beat." Kyoji replied as the woman found a very sore spot on his back.

"Oh don't worry about that son. That's what we call Unconditional Love. She's finally realized that her's and your relationship is in it for the long haul and she's going to set back and enjoy it. Your mother did the exact same thing when she had your brother." Kyoji listened to his father as he relaxed. But again, someone pinched his butt. 

Kyoji got up all of a sudden and said "That's it, I'm going home. Cloy sure does a hell of a better job then any of the females here." He used the term females loosely. He sure didn't want to call them women because they didn't act like it. Kyoji clutched the towel close to his waist as he got up to find his cloths. 

"But sir, don't you want me to finish?" The female with the over sized arms, hairy lip, and the fetish for pinching guys butts once up on her table asked.

"No thank you. I'd much rather set at home, in my own room, with the ability to be fully naked in front of my _wife_ and be massaged by her." He emphasized wife so that the woman would take a hint and quite hitting on him.

He walked out of the massage room leaving his father wondering what happened. He looked over and saw the lockers where his cloths were, then saw a hot spring. _"Boy, I wish Cloy were here. Right now we could just relax in that hot tub and maybe have some incredible sex after wards"_ Kyoji thought as he looked at it.

"Sir? Would you like to try our hot springs? They are all natural and they are so relaxing." A woman… scratch that, a female asked him as he tried sneaking his way over to the lockers.

"Uh… no thank you I was just uh…" the female was too fast, she started to usher him over to the spring. "But I just want to go home." He whined.

"Nonsense, they will do you good." He tied holding the towel to himself, but she pulled it away and he had no choice but to go down into the hot spring, that is if he didn't want to bare all.

"I shall come back and check on you in a little while." The female said and left him to stew.

"This place is a mad house." Kyoji mumbled. He was soon joined by his dad and he looked at him and said "This place is a mad house you know that?"

"Yeah, but it's relaxing." He lied.

"You can have it." Kyoji said as he got up and grabbed a towel to his left. "I'd rather set at home in front of our fire place and get a nice massage from Cloy."

"You know what's funny. Your mother use to do the exact same thing for me Kyoji." Dr. Kasshu said.

"Really?" Kyoji asked as he stood there to listen to his father.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I'm sure you feel the same about Cloy right?" He asked

"Yeah, I do. Now I just want to get home to her." Kyoji replied "And my son and daughter." He added. His father nodded and Kyoji left. He got to his cloths and quickly got on his boxers, and then his pants and shirt.

He wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He got out to his truck and threw some things in he got from the spa and went to get in. But he felt something bash into the back of his head and everything went black. As he slept, though, he saw his family before him, and wondered if he'd ever see them again.

* * *

"Oh Cloy; don't worry so much about Kyoji. I'm sure he's fine." Rain said as she knitted with Cloy. With Domon setting next to her holding the yarn and Schwarz setting next to Cloy holding her yarn. 

"I know, but I still can't help but worry. He's been gone hours now." Cloy said as she was helping Rain knit a blanket for Domon, they had finished the one for Kyoji, however, and this one for Domon was a lot like his MTS suit.

"Im sure he's fine. He's just probably relaxing with his father right now." Rain said as she finished up her end and let Domon go from holding the yarn. 

"I'm sure too. But still." Cloy said as she finished as well and took the yarn from Schwarz and put it away. "He should call soon if he's going to stay out."

Schwarz stood and said "I'm going to go check on the kids for you. See if their having fun." 

Cloy smiled. He was finally ready to have some normal contact with other women. He needed a female companion. And Cloy knew just the one. She scurried over, after picking up her skirt so not to trip on it, and picked up the phone.

* * *

As Kyoji came too he felt a splitting head ache forming in his head and a ringing in his ear. "Oh where am I?" he moaned as his vision started to come back. He looked around to see himself in a darkened room. He could see windows but they looked as if they were blanked with paint so no light got in and no one could see inside.

"Look Hilda, he's coming too." He heard a voice.

"I see Amy. Isn't he just scrumptious?" He heard another voice squeak.

"Yes, he will prove to be a very delicious catch this time." The first voice, he assumed to be Amy, said. He looked over and saw another man tied to the wall. He didn't move, so Kyoji thought he might be dead, or just exhausted from what ever torture the two females did to him.

One of them poured water over his head saying "Come on, time to perk up and greet the day." That was the first time he had any idea he was any where close to being naked.

"Where am I?" Kyoji asked getting his full vision back. He recognized one of the women from the spa as being the one with the fetish for pinching his butt. And the other he had no idea.

"You're in my apartment of course." One squeaked.

"Oh great." Kyoji mumbled. He saw his erection and wondered what was going on; he knew he wasn't turned on. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, we gave you a special potion that will give you an erection for close to four hours." The other said.

"Ow!" Was all Kyoji could say. He felt himself being stretched and saw himself being tied to this X-shaped wooden frame. His legs were spread wide open. And invitation to any woman willing. He tried pulling at his bonds but found he was too weak.

"Struggle all you want. You can't do anything. You've lost too much blood to do anything.

Kyoji looked down and saw the cuts on his chest. No wonder he was so weak. "What are you going to do with me?" He asked as the pulled him tighter across the X-Frame.

"Your seeds of course." One said. "And just to have sex." 

"Well, if it's my seeds you want then you can just untie me and I can go masturbate for a moment and give you all the seeds you want." Kyoji said, trying his best to get out of it.

"Sorry, we want it the old fashioned way." Amy said as she mounted him and was ready to start.

"Wait!" he yelled. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

They both thought _"what a question to ask."_ But said, "Two days. Why?" 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he said with a smirk.

Just as she was about to start, they door Burst open and the door hit the wall on the other side of the room. "What was that?" both of them asked in unisons. When they looked over they saw this huge Demon monster.

Kyoji smiled at the sight and the demon threw both women across the room into a corner, knocking them unconscious. Just as it turned around, it turned back into Cloy. "How dare you allow yourself to be kidnapped by anyone but me?" She said as she came over and straddled his hips. She lowered herself down to him and said "How dare you go away for so long." And then kissed him.

"How dare you torment me as such?" He retaliated as they kissed.

"Because I'm your wife." She said with a smile. "I better get you untied before you start to bleed." She started working at his bonds and when she took the cord off his manhood it still stood erect. "Damn what'd they give you honey?" 

"I don't know, but it tasted awful and they said it'd give me an erection for four hours." He replied as he got his cloths on. When he went to put his pants on it seemed to be a bit of a challenge with his huge erection, but he did it. Cloy laughed as she watched him struggle. "You know you could help me." He said matter-of-factly.

She smiled and said "alright, alright. You big barin." She came over and helped him get his pants up and buttoned and zipped. 

"What does Barin mean?" He asked as he got his shirt on.

"Oh, it's Scottish for baby." She replied.

"Oh." He just said and they both went out to his truck. He got in the passenger seat because with such a hard on, he didn't think he'd be able to drive very well. 

Cloy giggled a little and said "I think I might have something at the house that can help with that." Ever since they had decided to stay in Japan, Cloy had her things shipped over and in the boxes was a potions book.

"Honey." Kyoji said as he looked down at his crotch, "Don't ever let me be talked into going to a spa by my father ever again." 

Cloy just giggled and patted his knee saying "Don't worry, you wont ever be going to a spa for your massages ever again." He smiled at that and knew what that meant.

* * *

Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. I know I did. Anyway. I have a big ending planed for this story and I hope you all will like it. Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember to please, review for me. Thanks

Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers.

Chapter Seventeen: Massage Therapy


	17. Chapter 17: Massage Therapy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Seventeen: Massage Therapy

"How's this darling?" Cloy asked as she slowly massaged both Kyoji's back and chest. Including his abs, shoulders, biceps, waist, and… other places.

"Mmmmm." Was all she got from him. She giggled silently at the response. She saw his eyes closed and knew he was into it.

"Be right back honey." She whispered in his ear as she got up.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet." He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get something to add to this." She replied and left the room.

Kyoji wondered where she was going. But sat on his heals, kneeling in front of the hearth and stirred the coals in the fire. He didn't hear his love come back until she started putting the blindfold over his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked with a smile and a bit of a chuckle.

"Shh, I don't want the surprise to be spoiled yet." She replied as she tied the blindfold and left him to set in front of the fireplace until she was done. First she placed candles all around the room. First around the bed, two on each side of the bed. Then around the area in front of the fire where she was massage him.

Then she lit them all, giving a pleasant smell to the room. "Hmmm, what's that?" He asked.

"You'll see soon." She replied as she continued. She got out a plastic container full of things for later and sat it next to the bed. Then got some oils and placed them by the fire to massage into Kyoji. She closed the door and as an after thought, locked it and turned the lights down. Then she sat by Kyoji in the fashion all Japanese do, setting back on your heals. "Now, come with me love."

"Where are we going?" He asked as she had him stand and led him to the area she had set for his massage.

"You'll see hon." Was all she said. She sat him down gently and then started to caress his neck with her kisses. She let her hands and arms slid over his body preparing him.

"Can I look now?" He asked. A little impatiently and anxiously.

"Just a sec." she said as she sat the oils to the side and then pulled his blindfold off.

He smiled at all that was around him and was immediately relaxed. "It all smells so wonderful." He said as he closed his eyes and took in the smells.

"I know, it's all for you dear." She said as she urged him to lie down. He did very willingly and laid his head on his forearms after he folded them under his head. "First I'm going to massage some of this oil into your back, shoulders, legs, and butt." He felt himself tighten when she told him she was going to massage some into his butt.

She started massaging it into his back very gently and slowly. Making sure to cover every inch of his back, not missing a spot. After she was done with his back and shoulders, she moved down to his butt.

Feeling her hands on his butt made his erection come back after she had relaxed it a few hours ago. He closed his eyes and moaned. He never knew that just touching him there could be so intimate. She continued down his legs and massaged the oil in. Once she was done with his back he knew it was time for his front.

He rolled over for her and she started with his arms and chest. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. He didn't know how he was going to repay her this time.

He hadn't realized she had made it so low, but when she touched his already large Manhood, it swelled even larger. She massaged the oil into him and he held everything back. It took everything he had to keep from cuming. As she moved on he felt a sigh of relief shutter though him as she continued on so he wouldn't worry about cuming.

"Oh don't worry. Later you wont be able to hold it back." Cloy said with an evil chuckle. Something told Kyoji that he was in for more then he first thought. He just sat back and relaxed for now. Once she was done with his massage he smiled at her and they kissed gently.

"Now the fun begins." Cloy sighed as she pulled Kyoji to his feet and led him over to the bed.

They both tumbled into bed in each others arms and Kyoji made quick work of her clothing. He then pulled the covers up over them as they started to kiss. Cloy felt the burn of his whiskers on her face and she sighed as she laid back and quit.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked her.

"Your beard. It's a bit of a… nuisance." She replied, not wanting to hurt his feelings about it.

"Alright. I'll take care of this right now." He said as he got up.

Before he left she gave him a kiss saying "You don't have to. I can live with it."

"Nonsense, I want you to be happy." He said as he padded over to the master bathroom. He went in and she heard his razor turn on. She smiled gently as she waited for him to finish. It took him less then five minuets to shave and all the other stuff the guys do when they shave.

He came out to the doorway, clean shaven, and looking hotter then the sun. "How's this?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I don't know." She said. "Come here."

He did as he was told and came over and lay down with her. She ran her hand across his smooth face and her smile widened. "Much much better." She commented. "Now we can do this right." She then started kissing on him.

"Oh I thought so." He said as he helped her get the sheets up around them again and started getting into it himself. He kissed on her neck, slowly making a trail down her chest to her breasts. He gently made circles around her already taunt nipple and then sucked hard.

He heard her gasp daintily and said "I'll make a woman woman out of you yet." Then made his way over to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

"Don't push it." She growled as her eyes became amber under the lust.

Kyoji gently slid into her sheath and they both groaned in anticipation.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kyoji groaned in annoyance, and Cloy said "Don't just ignore it." They continued but there was another knock.

"WHAT!?" Kyoji yelled finally pulling out of Cloy as she sighed in disappointment.

"It's me Schwarz. I need to talk to you two." Schwarz replied from the other side of the door. Cloy held the sheets close to her chin as Kyoji got up, yanked on his boxers and answered the door.

"Kyoji I can't find Kiy." Schwarz said as he came inside the room.

"What? Where's my son?" Cloy asked scared now.

"I don't know I can't find him. Clarissa is in bed but he's not." Schwarz said.

"I'll go out with you, Schwarz, and we'll find him." Kyoji said as he got his pants on.

"Now wait a minuet you two." Cloy said as she got up and started getting dressed. "I think I may know where he went."

"Where?" They both asked in unisons.

"To my Demon would." She replied as she slipped into her own pants.

"WHERE?" they yelled.

(Entrance to the Demon World.)

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Schwarz asked again.

"Down this hill is a hot spring I and Kyoji use to go to a lot. Below it is a cave that leads though another cave and to the Demon World… Don't ask me to explain it." Cloy replied as her and Kyoji started to strip. Kyoji knew this was necessary because in the warm water it would slow them down and it would be harder to swim.

Kyoji himself had never been there, but Cloy had told him about it. He didn't know if he could survive the trip with her with his human lung capacity, but Cloy had promised if he got in trouble she would share some of her air with him.

"How do you survive the long trip?" Schwarz asked.

"Easy, I just change over to my more… conspicuous demon form and I have a larger lung capacity. Approximately enough for two people for the trip, so if necessary I'll be able to help Kyoji if he gets in trouble." She replied.

"I personally am kind of scared." Kyoji said as he finished striping to his swimming trunks.

"Don't worry honey. As I said I'll be there just in case." She kissed his nose and he smiled at her. He looked down at her and saw her in the bikini he just got her.

He whistled in his appreciation and said "I told you that would suit you." She smiled at him and they jumped in.

"What makes you think that he went there anyway?" Schwarz asked as they got ready for the trip.

"Well, he is my son after all, and he knows where this is located out of instinct." Cloy replied.

Schwarz nodded and said "I'll be here waiting." They nodded at him and first Cloy dove beneath for a moment.

Just then, shards of crystal shot from her body and imbedded into the rock around them below water and lit up. Lighting up the water so they could see. Kyoji joined her and he helped her light them up brighter with his own life force by holding on to her and closing his eyes.

They were able to see a lot better then and they went up for a breath of air. "Now, when I tell you to Kyoji, take a deep deep breath, as deep as you can get."

"Ok." He said as he got himself ready.

Just as he thought she wouldn't. She yelled "NOW!" And they took deep breaths. And went below water. When Kyoji looked he saw a Water Dragon waiting for them. As soon as they had a hold of the scales on his back he started to swim away. Kyoji noticed he was very quick and figured he would be fine during their trip.

After a few minuets Kyoji thought they were almost there, since he was running out of air. But when he saw a huge new cave that had no opening, he was worried. He shook his wife and she looked back at him. She saw the look in his eyes and knew what was wrong immediately. She came back to him and hooked her legs on the dragon and wrapped her arms around him.

Some kind of vines wrapped around them too, Kyoji noticed, but he couldn't be sure he was so close to passing out. That's when he felt his wife's lips on his giving him life sustaining breath.

He closed his eyes as he steeled himself against the dizziness. He heard in his mind his wife saying "Stay awake Kyoji, you can pass out as soon as we get there but right now I need you to stay awake."

He did his best, and was able to stay awake long enough for her to get him above water. When he looked around, at first, all he saw was a dark cave with a pool in it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw two demons carrying him across an open field of grass. They looked a little like Cloy when in her more conservative demon from. They were carrying him in a type of chair style. They both carried him into this Teepee looking lodge and he passed out once again.

(Later that day)

It was long after when he finally woke up again. He laid there as his vision came back and saw his surroundings. He then heard little feet running and heard his son's voice yelling "MOTHER! DADDY'S AWAKE!"

He put his hand against his head and felt it pounding. He heard soft foot beats then and then saw a vision of his wife. "Have I died and gone to Valhalla?" He mumbled as she stroked his head with a soft cool cloth.

"That's a Viking term." She giggled. "I never knew you believed in Valhalla Kyoji."

"When I met you, I began believing. My beautiful Valkyrie." He smiled and mumbled.

She laughed and said "I studied Norse Mythology too, my handsome Viking, and I come nothing close to a Valkyrie." She thought a moment and said "And I doubt I would be lucky enough to escort fallen heroes to Valhalla."

Kyoji grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles and asked "Was our son here?" He kept kissing them.

"Yes. He was the one who came and alerted me you were awake darling." She said as she placed the soft cloth over his forehead and left it there for a while.

He smiled saying "Good, please bring him to see me. I want to talk to him."

Cloy nodded and said "We wont be leaving right away, you need a little time to recover."

Kyoji acknowledged the information and laid there and wait for his son. Kiy came in and Kyoji smiled at him saying "My son. I'm glad you're safe."  
"Tokan and Keuna have been really nice dad. When they saw me and saw the birth mark on my back showing I was yours and mom's son, they were really nice." Kiy smiled and sat down.

"Don't ever run off like that again." Kyoji got to the point. "You gave I and your mother a near heart attack. Not to mention your Uncle Schwarz." The whole time Kyoji was very calm and sincere to his son.

Kiy nodded and said "I understand father, I won't do it again without you or mom with me."

Kyoji smiled saying "Son, I doubt I'm going to be able to make the trip again." They both laughed and Cloy came in shaking her head.

* * *

Ok, here's chapter 17, hope you all like it. HALO 2 ISN'T COMING OUT TILL NOVEMBER 9TH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!!!! For those of you who are Halo impaired. It is sequel to the game Halo for X-Box. And for those of you who aren't Halo impaired, you know what I'm talkin' about. Anyway. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Trust me this is no where near complete. I had a brain storm during school today and I am going to be doing some more stuff with Kyoji, Cloy, and Kiy there.

Ok, I must stress this right now because my best friend got booted from on here for a week. StarAngel100890 has permission to use any and all of my characters when ever she likes. I was afraid that when she was booted was because someone thought she was steeling my characters and reported it. But it isn't so. I and her see each other every day in school and we talk about different things we can do every day for the characters. So just for the record she does have permission to use my characters. Thanks.

Thanks to my reviewers, and those who don't review.

Chapter Eighteen: A Wedding Anniversary


	18. Chapter 18: A Wedding Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters, thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Eighteen: A Wedding Anniversary

As Kyoji lay there, against Cloy who sat behind him and let him lay against her, he thought about the day. It began when she came in; dressed in a formal Japanese outfit he noticed that all demons wore there to distinguish their rank, with two others who carried buckets of water and a few sponges. She then gave him a nice, and well deserved, sponge bath and then got breakfast for him too.

He took it graciously and she let then let him lay in the position he now sat in. He learned that those who wore the red pants and white top were of a higher rank in the pack. Alfa-Wolf being the highest, he knew Cloy to be the Alfa-Wolf. Or to be more specific: The Alfa-Female. Below her were Tokan and Kauna. Her 'advisors' of a fashion. They were the two who protected Kiy while he was there before they got there.

There was one thing he wondered, however, about the rankings here. Since he was married to Cloy, did that make him the Alfa-Male? He didn't know but he was going to ask.

"Cloy." He said as she slowly, gently rubbed his chest.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"You're the Alfa-Female here right?" he asked, beating around the bush for a moment.

"Yeah hun, why?" She asked back.

"Well wouldn't that make me the Alfa-Wolf?" He asked as he laid his head back against her shoulder.

"Do you want to be?" She asked him as she kissed his neck a little.

"I don't know if I do or not. I was just curious." He said. He looked down at the fur that covered him and said "Maybe I do."

"We can talk about that later honey. Right now I need to go and investigate something. Someone has been killing some of the members of my pack. I need to find out who it is and take care of them." Cloy said in a more serious tone. "I didn't tell you yet cause I didn't want to scare you."

Kyoji nodded and felt down because she was going to leave him there to rest. But he was surprised when she asked "Feel like going for a walk?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied. She helped him get dressed and they left for a nice walk.

But before they could get much of anywhere Tokan stopped them and said "Cloy, someone just arrived with a little girl. About 4 approximately. The guy was almost dead when he got here."

"What does he look like?" Cloy asked.

"Well, he has blond spiky hair. And he has this strange accent." Tokan replied.

"Schwarz!" they both yelled at the same time.

They ran to the village that Kyoji loved the look of so much and saw their daughter standing by one of the lodges crying. Kyoji quickly scooped her up into his arms saying "It's going to be ok honey. Schwarz will be fine."

Meanwhile Cloy went in to see him. He looked pale and had a gash above his head. "The girl said he hit his head in the cave just as they got out of the water and almost drown." Kauna said as he stitched up the gash.

"Kauna, when you are finished go see to my daughter and husband outside." Cloy said as she looked down at Schwarz.

He nodded and when finished went outside. Cloy sat by Schwarz's bedside and said "You, sir, need a woman to knock some sense into you."

"I thought I had you to do that?" Schwarz mumbled out of his sleep, slowly waking up.

She laughed saying "I won't be around forever."

He sighed saying "that's true." He closed his eyes and said "Just give me time to rest. I'll be better soon."

Cloy nodded and said "But when we get back home, there's this girl I want you to meet."

"WHAT?!" Schwarz yelled loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"Yes, I want you to meet her. She is really nice and from England like me. All I want you to do is meet her… and maybe even go out with her." Cloy replied.

"Ok, ok. I'll meet her." Schwarz gave in. "When we get home give me a description."

"Good. And by the way. I and Kyoji are going to check out this ancient structure. A few of my clansmen have been killed there. I must go investigate it." Cloy added.

"Sure. I'll watch over the kids for you." Schwarz replied and lay back down to take a nap.

Cloy nodded and left him to rest. She came outside and said "Let Clarissa and Kiy stay with Schwarz for a while." Cloy looked over at the two of them and said "Listen, your uncle Schwarz isn't feeling good right now. So, until the time comes for you two to leave with him and us, I want you to be a good girl and boy and take care of him. Kauna should be here the whole time to help." They nodded and she added "I and your father will be gone for a while. But you kids be good." She kissed their heads and then turned to Kyoji and they both left.

They walked for a few hours towards their destination and decided to stop for a rest, whilst they were stopped Kyoji asked "About being the Alfa-male."

"I know, you want to be the Alfa-Male. Well that isn't all that imposable. You see you are married to me and I am officially the Alfa-Female. So all we'd have to do is do a ceremony and you would be it." Cloy explained.

Kyoji smiled and said "If you or the others don't mind, I would like to do that."

Cloy smiled as she sat back and said "Of course. Besides, Kiy is most likely going to be the head here once I retire from it." They smiled at each other at the thought of their kids and sat together while they rested.

(Schwarz and Clarissa)

"So, tell me about this place Clarissa." Schwarz said as she helped him get on a Japanese outfit.

"Well, everyone here wears the clothing to distinguish rank. Those in lower ranks don't have such nice clothing as the ones in higher ranks." Clarissa replied. "Though, I don't know much, I know enough."

"Ok, tell me a little." Schwarz said as he tightened the belt of his pants.

Clarissa tightened the belt and said "Well, this world is like if you go back in time to the old west over in America. They are more like Demon Indians really. The way they do things are much like the Native Americans."

Clarissa tightened his shoes and continued "There isn't just mom's tribe here. There are all kinds. This is where all demons can stay without causing attention to be drawn to them in the human world." She sat back and continued. "Each tribe has a very large piece of land to themselves. And if one other tribe starts to cause trouble, there is a defense mechanism that someone can activate in case of an emergency."

"Tell me about this Mechanism." Schwarz asked

"Well, someone has to go activate it and stone soldiers come to life to protect the village." Clarissa replied.

"But why is your mother going to check out those old ruins?" Schwarz asked.

"Well, I think that's what mom's thinking about, activating the mechanism." Clarissa replied with a grim expression.

(Back with Kyoji and Cloy)

Kyoji and Cloy had resumed their trip to the old ruins. They hiked along a ridge for a while and then finally reached their destination. When Kyoji saw it he was in awe. They were so beautiful.

"Go a head and look around. I have some things to do." Cloy said as she went off by herself.

Kyoji went around and started looking around. He saw so many things. He saw diamonds and many other valuable gems. He went inside this structure, passing a large round disk with a smaller one in the middle embedded in the ground. He didn't know what it was for, but just walked on.

He found his way down to a lower level where he saw a statue of a wolf; in his mouth were three orbs, signifying Earth, Wind, and Water. What he didn't see, however, was Fire. But he looked above the statue and saw another which had the single Fire orb in his mouth signifying that they were a tribe of the fire wolves.

He thought it was so beautiful; he just had to get a closer look. He got up on top of the head of the first wolf and took a look at the fire orb. It was more beautiful then he imagined. If only he could touch it… Kyoji took one finger and put it on the orb. Nothing happened. He put his palm against it. It was so warm in his hand. He was about to take it out when he heard this rumble. When he looked over he saw this green liquid coming up out of the center of the chamber. He saw it touch a plant that was growing up out of one of the cracks and saw it burn right though it.

Being a scientist he didn't need to second guess it. He ran out the door and up to the surface. When he go tout he noticed that it had became dark. He tried finding his wife but to no avail. "CLOY!" He yelled.

Cloy came and asked "what?"

"That!" He managed to get out, pointing to the green liquid flowing though cracks that Kyoji just noticed in the ground. They had been intentionally put there, he also noticed.

"You activated the defense mechanism." She yelled as she took his hand and led him to the circle that he had passed up before. They stood right in the middle and she held him close as the liquid surrounded them on all sides, and then lit up. "Stand perfectly still." She ordered.

He did as he was told as the liquid seemed to eat though the cracks and everything lit up around them. Then these stone soldiers lit up too. They started walking by them selves. Cloy and Kyoji were free to move then. They watched as the stone soldiers clapped their hands together on the outskirts of their Demon Village and created a barrier that no one could pass.

Cloy actually smiled and said "No more of my people should die now. But if they do. That means there is a traitor among us."

"This has been some anniversary." Kyoji commented as he came up behind her.

"So you did remember?" She asked as she turned around with a smile.

"Yes. I so wanted to give you something special, but I guess all I can give you is this."

"What's that?" She asked as he led her over to the circle they were standing in. It was the only place, she noticed, that the moon light shined on.

He placed her hand on his shoulder, then took her other hand and put his on her waist and then he gave her the best present she could think of. He danced with a demon in the moonlight.

* * *

OK, this is the last chapter I'm going to be able to do on this for a while. My ISP subscription on AOL runs out tomorrow at midnight. So PLEASE do me a big big big favor! Don't review any of my works from 12:00 AM 5/26 till further notice. For now you can review all you want. But from that date till I post my next chapter with an update of my Email Address please don't, thanks.

Thanks as always to my reviews and readers who don't review.

Chapter Nineteen: Kyoji's Acceptance

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Kyoji's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Nineteen: Kyoji's Acceptance

"I understand your frustration. But I still believe that our men were killed while trying to activate the mechanism to protect the rest." Cloy said as she sat in a circle with other demons that looked to be older. "Elders, please here my plea, we must have another to help by my side."

"We understand your thinking, Young Wolf, but we still don't know if we should let a human into that position." One of the elders said.

"Yes, we've never been put in a position like this." Another said.

"Yes, I know. And all the more reason to try it." Cloy countered.

"We don't know if he is trust worthy." A younger elder said, one who couldn't be but 60 winters old, whereas the rest were vastly approaching their 7000th or 8000th winter.

"I know he is trust worthy, after all. I married him." Cloy countered easily.

This forced the others to reconsider everything. It was true for one to be very trust worthy for the Alfa-Wolf to consider marriage with. "We shall consider your request, Young Wolf, but first and foremost, we must find out who is killing our kin." The Eldest said with a scratch of his gruffly chin.

"Yes, I don't know if we should have anyone guarding it for a while. Or have someone hiding well just in case." Cloy replied. All the elders nodded to her request and one stood.

"Yes, we shall hid one or two of our kin to catch this murder. But if it turns out that something bigger is happening, we shall activate the mechanism."

Cloy smiled and nodded at the response. But she was yet to hear from one elder in particular. This elder happen to be the great great grandfather of Koga. It was then that he spoke. "I believe that we should give the young man a chance." After his great grandson died from a slayer so long ago, he seemed a lot more in tune with someone's feelings, dreams, emotions, and can also tell a good person from a bad one.

That is why they made him Medicine Man around there. "Why should we trust a human?" Another asked

"Well, I don't say we trust him. I say we make him one of us. Then trust him." The old man of 7566 winters said. "Just as Cloy inherited my great grandson's soul, we should take the soul of one of the many worriers here that have fallen and insert it into his body just as Koga's was into Cloy." That caused everyone to become silent.

"Are you crazy? Could we really trust a human with such power?" One asked.

They heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to see Cloy looking at them. "You were an acceptation. You were saiyen and gave that up for the Demonality."

"So, I'm still half human. I think that we should give him a chance, if he messes up I shall be held responsible for his actions and both he and I will be striped of our powers." Cloy said, her response made a hush come over all of them.

"Are you sure you want to risk that?" Koga's grandfather asked.

"Yes, I trust my husband that much." Cloy replied.

"Yes, if the trusted Alfa-Wolf of our tribe of Fire Wolves trusts this man that much. Then surly we can trust him." One of the younger ones replied.

"Then it is decided, we shall make him Alfa-Male. But if he messes up, just once, we shall strip both of you of your demon inheritance and appoint a new Alfa-Wolf." The head of the Elders said. "We shall have the ceremony tonight." He said then turned to a woman who just entered the tent to hear the last remarks. "Make sure he has the formal clothing he requires."

Cloy smiled in triumph and stood saying "Thank you, Council of Elders, for your time." They all nodded and she left.

(Latter that day)

Cloy had sent Kiy on a little mission of finding special herbs and roots she would crush and use as a type of paint. "I take it you've done this ceremony many times." Kyoji asked as he sat there and the Clothing that hung loosely around his body was sewn to fit.

"Yes, I have." She said as she crushed what she had into a red-ish powder that oil would be added to and mixed into a fast drying, and washable body paint. After telling Kyoji the good news, they had little time to celebrate, because it would take the rest of the day to get Kyoji ready for the ceremony that night.

"Tell me more about what is to be done." He said as he adjusted the collar of the Japanese shirt around his neck. He really did feel at home in the clothing.

"Well, first they shall introduce you to the tribe, then each Elder will take their turn blessing you for a long life, and… much fertility." Kyoji raised his eyebrow at the last comment she made. She didn't pay any attention to it and continued "Then a soul of a fallen worrier shall be taken from mother earth, blessed, and then inserted into you turning you half demon."

"So I'll pretty much be like you." He asked.

"Yes, I will die one day, unlike the others here because I decided to live the life of a human in the human world. And the same will be for you." She replied. "Once the soul is in place we shall have a celebration for the newest member of our family and the addition of an Alfa-Male."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Once the paint was done she set it to the side and asked "Your sure you want to do this? Because once the soul is in it isn't coming out."

He nodded at her and said, "I'm sure."

Schwarz came in, fully recovered and in his formal dress for the day, "I so wish I had some normal clothing, I keep tripping on these pants legs."

Kyoji laughed and said "You'll get use to them."

"Yes, besides, once the ceremony is over tonight I want you to take the children back home. I'm afraid it is too dangerous here for them. And we'll be coming home probably tomorrow." Cloy said as she moved the roast in the fire she had cooking for the night.

Schwarz nodded and left, tripping over the legs of his pants the whole time. "I still have a lot to learn about this culture don't I?" Kyoji asked.

"Yes, but there isn't too much about our culture that isn't like Japanese culture or Native American culture." Cloy replied as she covered the roast back up.

He came to her, sat by her, and they kissed gently. "I shall learn from you."

She smiled and said "and I shall enjoy teaching to you."

(That night)

"Tonight we celebrate the birth of a new Kin and the addition of a new Alfa-Male." An old man said, standing up in front of the circle of demons that sat before a fire. "Tonight we accept a Human into our presence as a Demon, and our Alfa-Male. He is the husband of our Alfa-Wolf who will now become our Alfa-Female." He continued.

Cloy smiled and stood bringing something large and mettle to the elder. Kyoji stayed sat down, until he was told, just as Cloy had told him. Cloy sat the mettle orb on the ground and light sprang from it. "It shall take a moment for the soul of the dead to join us once more. But in this time, we would like to bless our new brother and hope that his life is long lasting, and full of fertility."

Kyoji almost blushed at that, but he stood and came before the Elder that held the bowl of red-scarlet paint that Cloy had mixed just that day. "In the human would you are know as Kyoji." The elder said, "But in this world you shall be know as Kenyan." He then took the paint on two fingers and painted a sun in the middle of Kyoji's chest then said "The spirit guide shall enter here, but will stay with you for your whole life to come." The elder stepped away and another came in front of Kyoji.

"You shall get many wounds in your life," He said then painted red claw marks on each side of his face, and continued "But your endurance shall last."

It was yet another's turn, he came forward and painted a bright yellow crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and said, "You shall become the son of the moon, but you shall always be your own guide."

This time, he left and Koga's Great Great Grandfather stood before him. Kyoji could easily recognizes him because Cloy pointed him out saying that 'he shall be the one who will fuse the spirit into you and say the final blessings.' The old man painted slash marks at his sides saying, "You shall become wounded, but you shall always protect your wife, in life or death." With that final pray he picked up the orb held it up and it began to glow. "With your spirit guide, you shall be strong." The glowing orb entered his chest and for a moment he saw nothing but darkness.

But it lasted, longer then he thought it should. It was some time later that he felt his body being moved and he asked himself "Am I dead?"

* * *

Ok, I got this chapter done in a hurry so I could post it before my internet went bye-bye. This is defiantly my last chapter for a while. Please please please! Don't review this starting at midnight 5/26/04. Thank you. Unless I can produce a miracle and make another chapter this is my last until I get a new ISP. Please bear with me until I get all this cleared up. Thanks a lot!

Thanks to my reviewers and readers who don't review.

Chapter Twenty: The Awakening. (AN: Chapter twenty, WOW! I can't believe I made it to chapter twenty!)

Neros-Wolf Gundam Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you will bear with me until I get a new ISP.


	20. Chapter 20: The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty: The Awakening

Kyoji had dreams while he was consumed in darkness. First he saw his wife in her demon form. Then his son in a demon form, then his daughter. Then he saw himself, only he was normal. For some reason he felt left out. Then he saw the ceremony that was performed the night before. He saw himself taking the soul of his spirit guide into his body.

Then what he saw amazed him. He looked demon, but he saw himself seizing as the soul spread though is body. Then he saw himself black out and saw other demons pick him up and carry him back to his wife's lodge. That's where he lost himself again.

The next thing he saw was a mountain and lots of snow. He looked down and saw himself dressed in what he knew to be traditional garb from the Native American era.

On top of the mountain, he saw a bright light. He reached for it in his dream but couldn't touch it. He started to climb. He kept climbing until he reached the top.

What he saw took his breath away, he saw a wolf. But it wasn't just any wolf, it was a fire wolf. Fire flowed from its body as if it were only fur.

The fire wolf had eyes that had fire blazing in them. He was mesmerized by the look it gave him. Then the wolf turned around and looked back at him as if it wanted him to follow it. Kyoji walked up to it and his leg touched its fire fur. But it wasn't hot. It was just like any fur.

When he looked down the ridge, he saw his family waiting for him. He heard a voice "You shall become wounded, but you shall still protect your wife." He heard it as if it were an inner voice. That's when he started running down the ridge with the wolf by his side. Just as he thought he'd make it, a huge light engulfed him and his eyes started to open.

"Welcome back." He heard a female voice say. "You've been asleep a long time."

"What day is this?" Kyoji asked as he opened his eyes more.

"Well, I'm not sure. We've been down here so long I forgot to keep track. But you've been out for three days now." The voice said again.

He finally opened his eyes the rest of the way and saw his wife hovering over him. He smiled at her and asked "That long huh?"

"Yes, and you would still be asleep if it wasn't for your guide." She replied as she got up and went to get something for him to drink.

"My guide?" He asked as he sat up. His chest burned fiercely but he withstood it.

"Yes, your wolf guide. You did see a wolf in your dreams did you not?" she asked.

He just nodded and took the water that she offered him. "He led me to you." He replied after taking a drink.

She smiled and said, "Yes, the same thing happened to me." She then kissed him and asked, "Would you like to see yourself?"

He nodded and she grabbed a piece of metal and handed it to him. He saw himself for the first time and he almost fainted. He had long fangs, his eyebrows were arched more, and his facial bone structure over all had changed greatly.

He looked down at his hands and saw large claws. "How do I change back?" He looked up at her and she kissed him.

"Just by remembering how you looked before you changed into a demon." She kissed him again and he closed his eyes.

He remembered what he looked like and he felt his bones crack and move. He looked at himself again and saw he was back to normal; she smiled at him and said "I most prefer this form from the other."

He said "I won't go into the other form all that often, only if you want me to."

She smiled and said "The kids are home safely and with Schwarz"

He nodded and asked "When will we be going home?"

"Soon, my men caught the ones who were killing our kin and they are being punished right now. The elders told me if something happens again, they will send word for us." She replied as she put her arms around him. "Now that you are half demon, you shall be able to make the trip home with me no problem."

He smiled and nodded. "I would, however, like to take this outfit home with me. I love it."

She laughed and nodded "Yes, you can. It's yours now anyway." They both laughed together as they ate some breakfast and started packing a few things to make the journey home.

(later that day)

"We hope to see both you and your husband for a visit soon." Koga's grandfather said, as they got ready to leave.

"Yes, we will think about doing just that soon." Cloy said as they both turned demon.

"We shall look forward to it." Another said.

They smiled and waived then jumped in the water in the cave and Cloy called for the water dragon. She had explained to Kyoji that Water Dragons and Fire Wolves use to be enemies, but they were now very very good friends. They both grabbed a hold of the dragon and he quickly got them back to the other world.

When they came up for a breath, they looked up and saw Schwarz waiting for them. "Hey buddy." Kyoji said as he got up out of the pool of water and stood in front of Schwarz.

"Hey, you know that girl that Cloy hooked me up with… she's really nice." Schwarz said as he looked down at her.

She gave a thousand watt smile and said "Told you that you would like her didn't I?"

He just nodded and said "We're going to see a movie tomorrow night, I hope she likes me."

Cloy laughed and shook her head. The kids came running up calling for them and hugged them both. "Oh I missed you kids." Cloy said as she hugged Clarissa.

"We missed you two too." Kiy said as he hugged his father. He looked up at Kyoji and said "Daddy, you seem different, sort of."

Kyoji looked over at his wife and asked, "Should we tell them?"

Cloy smiled and nodded "Kids, there is something different about your father." She looked over at him and said, "Go a head and chance."

Kyoji nodded, closed his eyes and changed into his new demon form. Clarissa squeaked and asked "You're a demon now? Like mommy?"

Kyoji nodded and said, "Yes, we had a ceremony and I was turned into a demon, as well as the Alfa-Male of mommy's tribe."

Kiy smiled and said, "That's what I want to be when I grow up, be Alfa-Male there." Kiy went off playing with Clarissa and Cloy smiled.

"Hopefully their demons won't come out until they are much older." She sighed as she walked back with Kyoji and Schwarz.

"Oh don't worry; I'll be here to help you tame them." Kyoji said.

"As well as I." They heard Schwarz say.

"Ohhhhh no! I have bigger plans for you Herr Bruder." Cloy said with an evil smile with her fangs showing.

Schwarz looked at her and was almost scared.

* * *

OK, I finally got a new ISP! WHOO HOO! Anyway, you can review all you want now cause I have an email to receive it. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review to tell me how you like it.

Thanks as always to my reviewers and those who don't review.

Chapter Twenty-one: A Night to Remember


	21. Chapter 21: A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own original characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty-one: A Night to Remember

As Cloy sat close to the fire with her husband, she remembered his ceremony. She couldn't believe that he had survived… But then again, he survived the dark gundam so it shouldn't have been that surprising to her.

When she had her demon put into her she was half Saiyen and half human. She had given up her Saiyen half for the demon half. But as she remembered, she was Saiyen and that was the only reason she survived.

But Kyoji was different, much different. She couldn't deny that as he laid there in her lap next to the fire as she stroked his head. He was exhausted after he had gotten back with her and just wanted a little R and R.

"Remember, he's smarter then the average bear." She heard Koga say. "He can withstand a lot more then you think. I mean, he withstood you this whole time didn't he?" Koga laughed.

"If you weren't in my subconscious, I'd smack you right now." Cloy said as she stroked Kyoji's head. She smiled at her sleeping husband and remembered as he put the kids to bed with her he was so gentle with them. When they kissed them good night she knew she had definitely made the right decision when he had asked that big question.

"I see your reminiscing about your beau again." Koga sighed.

"So, wouldn't you reminisce about your wife?" Cloy asked as she snuggled Kyoji closer.

"Yes, your right. I would. But hey, that doesn't make it any less sickening when you do it." Koga laughed yet again.

"Oh like when you do it, it isn't sickening?" Cloy asked.

"Nope." Koga said defiantly. He just sighed and said "Morshintaro said I should have become a banker or something like that. But noooooo I had to get myself killed and inserted into a hopeless girl."

"Hey, you're here, so you have to live with it." Cloy laughed. She saw Kyoji start to stir and she said "Shh, he's almost awake."

Koga quieted down then to give them some privacy. "What time is it?" Kyoji mumbled.

"Somewhere between 10 at night and 3 in the morning." Cloy said as she kissed his forehead.

"Oh why don't we just go to be now then?" He asked as he went to get up.

Cloy pushed him back down saying "no, I like it here. Schwarz went home with that girl I hooked him up with and the kids are asleep. Let's have some fun."

"Oh like what?" Kyoji asked with a suggestive smile.

"Let's see, what could a man and a woman do for a few hours at night hmm… INTERNET SHOPIING!" Cloy yelled and got up and ran to her laptop.

Kyoji shook his head as he rubbed his face with his hand and said "Oh no you don't." He picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her over to the bed.

"Let me go you big barbarian!" she yelled playfully.

"Oh so I'm a Viking again am I?" He asked as he let her tumble off his shoulder to the bed and got on top of her.

"I love it when you play ruff Viking." She laughed as he nibbled and nuzzled at her neck.

"And I love it when you play ruff my lovely Valkyrie." He growled a little and went after her. She laughed and moved just in time to get out of his path and got off the bed.

"Come back here you Vixen." He growled low and soft as he went after her. She smiled at him and turned into her demon form to get away. But he did the same and ran after her.

Cloy jumped out the window and ran towards the woods behind the houses. She made it there before she turned around to see how well Kyoji was keeping up with her. She looked and saw he was right on her tail. She ran faster until she thought that he had lost him. But again when she turned around to look he was still right on her tail.

She then remembered he was half demon like her, and could probably keep up with her just fine. They made it to a lake before Cloy stopped. She turned around to find he was right there face to face with her. He had kept up with her all the way there.

He brought is hands up to grab her but she quickly dodge him and started taking off what little cloths she had. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her.

"Getting away from you of course." She smiled at him when she was done and said "Follow me if you can." She jumped into the water, which he knew would be cold this night. Everything was just like out of a book he had read not too long ago with his wife.

He jumped in with her but found the water to be warm, very warm in fact. He looked for her all over but didn't find her until he felt something even warmer up against his privet area. When he looked down he saw a hand, and behind him was his wife. She smiled and he turned around to face her. She kissed him gently as they rose to the surface.

They weren't out of breath or anything. She smiled at him and asked "Well now, looks like you can keep up with me now huh?"

He smiled back and said "Yeah, it's great. Now I can catch you."

Just as she was about to swim away he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. She felt something slither past her legs. She tried pulling away to see what it was but he held her firmly. Just as she was about to say something, something started wrapping itself around them binding them together.

He let her go for a moment and she asked "What's going on?"

He smiled and said "Look down."

When she did she saw the Water Dragon that always took them back and forth from the demon world to the human world and back wrapping himself around them binding them together. "What is he doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you don't get away again." He said and then started kissing her as his tail wrapped around their waist.

"Hey now, I'll get you for this!" She said to him and he kissed her again and forced her arms around her back and then his tail bound her arms like that so she couldn't move. "You know its going to be hard to do it like this."

"Oh I know." All of a sudden the water dragon let him go but tied her up more.

"HEY!" She yelled.

He kissed her and then said to the dragon, "Bring her." They got out of the water and he got dressed and grabbed her clothing. "You want me to be a barbarian?" He asked with a smile. "I can be a barbarian."

"YOU VIKING BARBARIAN!" She yelled.

He kissed her saying "I am rubber and you are glue, what ever you say bounces off me and sticks to you." She growled at him and they got home.

When they got her on the bed the water dragon let go of her and left and Kyoji got on top of her still in his demon form so he could keep her down. She snarled silently at him and he smiled saying "I love it when you snarl at me." He kissed her and she growled again, almost purred.

He smiled and she said "You want love like demons, then we can make love like demons." He felt her give in for a moment, but then struggled harder. Kyoji knew that he had to dominate her, that was how it was done. But that didn't mean he couldn't be gentle about it either.

Kyoji pinned her down and slowly started to enter her. He let out a dominant growl as she bit him with her fangs and he sung his teeth into her as well. He began to thrust into her and she slowly relaxed as she gave into his dominance and he took her.

They both drew blood from each other, just a little bit, as they finished and it gave them both the most erotic feeling they had ever felt. When they let go they looked in each others eyes and she asked "Well, how was that?"

"Fine, but I don't think I want to do it like that too often." He replied. He licked up the rest of the blood around her neck and she did the same to him. "I like the other ways a lot better."

"I agree." She replied as they kissed and he lay next to her.

He smiled at her and she snuggled close as they got ready for a long, long nap.

"Kyoji honey?" Cloy said as she laid there.

"Yes honey?" He asked.

She smiled at him and said "This has been a night to remember."

* * *

Ok, the 21st chapter. Im on a roll. The next chapter I'm going to do a few months down the road. Schwarz and Jamie (the girl Cloy hooked him up with) have their own little segment. Check the title out for a hint on what's going on. And trust me it's a big hint!

Thanks to my reviewers and those who read and don't review.

Chapter Twenty-two: The Big Question


	22. Chapter 22: Spending the Night

(AN: I decided to change it around a little. Sorry. We are going to start out where Schwarz spends the night with Jamie. And I guess I'll go on from there.)

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty-two: Spending the Night

"So, you can either sleep on the couch or sleep with me." Jamie said as she looked at Schwarz when they entered her Japanese style home.

"I'd much rather sleep with you. But I have a question." Schwarz said as he looked around.

"What is it?" she asked

"If you're English, why did you move here?" Schwarz asked as he came up to her.

"Oh, because I couldn't stand it over in England. Cloy suggested I move here so I did and I love it here." Jamie replied as she went back in the bedroom to take care of a few things.

Schwarz couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked away. She was a petite young 23 year old. Where as Cloy was more like a tomb boy, Jamie was just the opposite. Schwarz didn't know if she was right for him, but he figured only time would tell. He liked women who could hold there own against him, he liked women who were strong. He liked women who knew what they wanted and got it for themselves not waiting around for any man to get it for them.

The first impressions of Jamie were that she did what men told her. She would rather blow a guy then get to know him, and was one of those kinds of women who depended on a man to come fix a sink or dishwasher for her and then hit on him while he was there.

She came back out and smiled at him saying "The bed is ready. But I thought first we could share some wine?" She held up the wine bottle with two glasses and Schwarz could tell one thing for sure, when she got a man in her web she worked fast.

"Sure, why not." He said as he took the glasses and followed her to her bedroom where she had a fire lit in her fireplace and the drapes to her canopy bed drawn around it all but one side where she sat down. She patted the bed beside her and he came over and sat down. "So, how long have you and Cloy known each other?" Schwarz asked as she poured the wine into each glass.

"Since we were in school. She was in the band before I was but when I got in I and her became friends. I played Clarinet and she played Sax… any Sax… you name it, she played it." Jamie replied as she took her glass from him and took a sip. "I was amazed at how much she could play, then she started getting into some Clarinet and I and she were paired up on most anything the instructor gave us."

Schwarz nodded and thought _"Maybe she isn't so bad after all"_

"I and she had many things in common, when ever we went to the mall we'd check out guys." Schwarz laughed at that. "We had sort of a grading system for how guys looked."  
"Enlighten me." Schwarz asked as he sipped at the wine in his glass.

"Well, if a guy was plan, had hardly any muscle and was just skinny we called him a cracker." She said as she remembered, "Then if a guy looked sweet enough to eat and had plenty of muscle we called him a cookie." She took another sip of her wine and finished "And the last level was if he was so scrumptious we couldn't help but find out who he was, that was a powdered donut."

Schwarz laughed at the last one and asked "Powdered Donut? Why that?"

"Well, if he earned that rating then he was so delectable that a woman couldn't help but take a bite, and once she had that first bite she just had to finish it off." Jamie explained.

"Well, am I a powdered donut?" Schwarz asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"Maybe or maybe you're more, like a chocolate covered strawberry." Jamie whispered as he came closer.

"Mmmm" he mumbled as his lips slowly met hers and he gently laid her back. She couldn't believe how gentle he was, normally when a man got her in here he would just be ruff and tuff to get in her pants, but this one was different. He didn't like doing things fast. He liked slow, so he could examine every angle and make sure things were just right.

There was more too, this felt like a man that liked to cuddle. Instead of sex one night just a nice cuddle session, she could tell. She didn't know how long they stayed like that kissing. But she soon felt his hands coming up to cup her face. She smiled at his gentleness and let him. It wasn't too long after that they were hip deep in a warm cuddle session that Jamie had talked about.

When Cloy had asked her to give this guy Schwarz a chance, she never told her that he would be like his. She liked him… hell she loved him. And they had only gone out on one date.

(Five Months Later)

"Oh, I can't believe Schwarz and Jamie are getting married." Cloy cried as her sergeant little sister Rebecca helped her into her dress. "It feels like only yesterday he had asked her to marry him. I'm so happy for them." She sobbed.

"No, you're just sad that you had Kyoji and couldn't have Schwarz too." Rebecca said as she tightened the lacing on the back of her dress.

"Yes, that too, what do you want? He's a beef cake." Rebecca just shook her head and sighed. Cloy then started lacing up the back of Rebecca's dress and said "Besides, it isn't everyday you get two people into a wining relationship. I'm the one who convinced Schwarz to give Jamie a chance, and got Jamie to give Schwarz a chance."

They heard a knock on the door and heard Kyoji's gorgeous deep voice say "you girls need to be outa there in five minuets. Jamie's getting slightly cold feet."

"Oh no don't tell me she wants to break it off." Cloy ran to the door and opened it to be met with Chibodee and Kyoji spilling out onto the floor. "Charming, what were you two doing?"

"Oh nothing, we weren't eavesdropping were we Kyoji." Chibodee lied as he got up.

"Oh definitely not, not at all. Just… uh… waiting for you girls. After all we are your escorts." Kyoji said as he dusted himself off.

"I'll be with Jamie." Cloy said as she went past the two of them and went to find her.

Cloy found Jamie sitting alone in her beautiful white dress sobbing a little. "Oh what's wrong Hun?" Cloy asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"I don't know if this is right. Getting married is a big thing. I and Schwarz have only known each other five months." Jamie replied.

"But you love him, other wise you wouldn't have said yes three months ago." Cloy said as she dried Jamie's face gently. She heard the music playing and knew they were cutting it close "Come on, you love him. Now let's get out there and meat you're husband-to-be." Cloy pulled Jamie up and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Your right, I do love him. That's why I said yes." They both went out to the doors and Kyoji was waiting for Cloy.

"Bout time Hun. Cutting it a little close weren't you?" Kyoji sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but I'm here. And so is Jamie." Cloy said as she took Kyoji's arm and they walked out together.

Jamie took her fathers arm and was ready to come out. Rebecca went next with Chibodee and they took their places next to Cloy and Kyoji. She heard the music play for her and they slowly came out. Schwarz saw his bride and beamed with pride. He smiled at her and she looked up at him. He looked so handsome standing there waiting for her. They made it and her father gave her to Schwarz and the ceremonies began.

Rebecca and Cloy smiled as they said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers. They walked to the limo waiting and got in. Cloy smiled at them and gently held her stomach.

"Cloy? Why are you holding your stomach?" Rebecca asked coming over to Cloy thinking she was sick.

"Oh it's a surprise for Kyoji." Cloy gave her a knowing wink and Rebecca got the hint. She was pregnant… again.

"Lord, you and Kyoji work fast." Rebecca said as she looked her over.

"Yeah, we just had to catch up with you and Chibodee who have three now." Cloy smiled and then walked with her husband to their car to go to the reception. She sighed and said "He's finally happy."

* * *

OK, here is the next chapter. This may be the last chapter I don't know. I may do a few more but I don't know yet. Tell me how you like this one and if you think I should make a few more chapters.

Thanks to my reviewers and those who read but don't review.

If I do another: Next chapter: Chapter Twenty-Three: Kyoji's Surprise.

A very important authors note

I had to add this. Lately I got a review from someone called Meh. I would like to point out to who ever that is that I didn't not copy anything from any other story on this site. What I did was mine and mine alone. If the content of the story seems very alike to some other story then I am sorry and I didn't not realize for I had not read the story. I think it is quite imposable to read all the stories on this site. I am sorry if it seems like I am copying but I never would do that. How ever my story will remain the same as it is on the site and I will continue writing this story until I am done.

If anyone knows the story in which Meh was talking about, he/she claims that my chapter eight where Domon and Schwarz are talking is where I copied from another story, please Email the name of the story to me and I shall read it for myself. However my email will be changing soon and you'll have to check on my profile page for my email address.

Thank you

Neros-Wolf Gundam


	23. Chapter 23: Kyoji's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my own original characters, thanks

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty-Three: Kyoji's Surprise

Five Months Ago, the First Date

Schwarz stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and stroked his now clean shaven chin. He looked down where his mask lay next to the sink. Do I need to wear it? He thought. After all, this is a date with a girl; this isn't a situation where I can have my identity hidden. She would want to see my face. Besides, part of ninjitsu is knowing when to hide one's face and when to blend in with the crowd.

Kyoji walked in then. Schwarz saw his mirror image in the mirror. It was still hard to see him in the flesh. "What is it?"

"I was just coming to see how you were doing before your first date," Kyoji replied.

"I'm nervous. I'm not sure that this is the right thing for me to do," Schwarz said.

"Sure it is. Cloy wants you to be happy or she wouldn't have told you about Jamie in the first place," Kyoji commented.

Schwarz finally turned and faced Kyoji.

"With or without the mask?" He finally asked after looking at his friend for so long.

"Without of course." Kyoji said coming over and taking the mask. "This is a girl you're dating, not my brother. You haven't really worn this in so long. Why change that now?" Kyoji looked at it for a moment and then said "I think she deserves to see the real you." Then threw the mask in the waist can next to the sink.

Schwarz smiled and said "Just what I was thinking."

The Next Day

When Schwarz did come home after the first date, Kyoji was waiting for all the details. When Schwarz walked in the door he was ambushed. "SOOO how did it go?" Kyoji asked as he stared his Schwarz down.

"It was fine. We talked about what we both like. We shared some Champaign in front of her fire place. And then you know that I stayed the night with her." He went to go in but Kyoji wouldn't let him yet.

"Is there going to be a second?" Kyoji asked rather impatiently.

"Maybe." Was all his friend would offer. Schwarz pushed past to go up to his room where he had been staying with Cloy and Kyoji ever since he came there in the first place.

"Oh come on, details." Kyoji pleaded as he followed him.

"Fine, I'll tell you about some of it." Schwarz said setting on his bed. Kyoji sat next to him and listened as he told him what happened. "It turns out we are very compatible. She likes a lot of the things I like. So yes there is going to be a second date. She wants to get to know me." He started to get undressed for bed and said "She seems like the kind of woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with. She's a fighter just like Cloy."

"You still love Cloy, don't you?" Kyoji asked.

Schwarz sighed and admitted he had to come to terms with himself. "Yeah, I never did stop. I will always love you but you're her husband and that cannot change. I need to move on, I understand that." Schwarz turned back around after pulling his black shirt off and said "How ever if you and Cloy happen to get a divorce I'm the first one in line after you."

Kyoji laughed saying "As much as I would welcome you to do that if we did, that's never going to happen."

Schwarz sighed as he threw his shirt into the hamper in his room and got out some PJ pants. He liked the look Kyoji used when he went to bed. Bare foot, Pajama pants, and nothing else on. He was very comfortable like that.

As he was about to get his pants off Cloy came in asking "So how did it go?"

Schwarz quickly pulled his pants back up and said "Oh fine. It was fine. Really fun too."

Cloy smiled saying "See, I told you you'd like her." Then she left. Schwarz let his pants drop and at that moment Cloy came back in saying "Oh yes, Kyoji hurry up and come to bed."

Schwarz blushed and put his hands on his hips waiting for her to leave. She did and then got his PJ pants on. "She sure doesn't mind when a man's trying to get ready for bed around here."

"Oh she's so use to watching me get ready for bed right in front of that it doesn't bother her to watch you do it. Seeing how we are almost twins." Schwarz glared at him and Kyoji finished "Her words, not mine." Schwarz just shook his head and got in bed as Kyoji got up and went to his room to get ready for bed as well.

Two Months Later

"Jamie, in the short time I've known you, I've easily fallen in love with you." Schwarz said as he took her hands. He was wearing something Kyoji had loaned him. They were practically twins now; since their DNA had fused in the dark gundam they shared many traits.

"And I love you" Jamie replied as they sat on the boat overlooking a river that ran though Kyoto.

Schwarz felt the thing he was going to offer his love tonight in his pocket and felt even more nervous. "Well, I thought about this for a long time. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No questions. I would easily spend an eternity with you." He said as he looked in her beautiful deep green eyes. She was gorgeous that night.

She wore a blue dress that Cloy had let her borrow and the matching purse and shoes. "Honey, what are you trying to say?" She asked him as she gazed up at the gorgeous hunk of a man she dated.

"Well, we've been dating for some time now." He thought about it and said "ACH! What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" He said as he got out the ring and presented it to her. The ring had a 3 K diamond in it and was beautifully done.

Jamie gasped at the ring and everything and almost started to cry. "Yes" she choked out. "Yes, a million times yes." She smiled at him and they kissed.

A Month Later

"Kyoji I don't know if I'm ready for this." Schwarz said as he and his twin friend walked alone in the park talking.

"Come on Schwarz, you already asked. She said yes. I can't believe you even had the balls to ask her in the first place." Kyoji laughed as they walked.

Schwarz playfully punched him in the arm and said "I can't believe you had the balls to have two kids, two half demon kids, like you did. You know how hard they are to train." He smiled at him "Almost as hard as your brother was."

Kyoji laughed hard and said "yeah, he was a little thick headed. But hey, thick headedness is a good thing at times. He didn't crack his skull open." Kyoji said still laughing.

"You're right about that." Schwarz agreed. "But really. I know I love Jamie. With all my heart. But I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

Kyoji took Schwarz by the shoulders and said "Schwarz, time for me to get all brother on you." Kyoji took a deep breath and said "You and Jamie are perfect together. I've seen you. It's like me and Cloy. You're in love with her and you asked her what you truly meant in your heart. Time to act on it. Marry her. You won't get another opportune chance as this."

Schwarz nodded and said "You're right Kyoji. You're absolutely right. The marriage is on and we have some serious planning to do!" Schwarz stated incredibly.

"Don't you worry, I and Cloy are helping a lot. You two just plan what to wear and stuff like that. We got most of it done already in fact." Kyoji said matter-of-factly.

"You do?" Schwarz asked

"Yeah." Kyoji replied.

"But the Wedding isn't until two months away." Schwarz said.

"I know, but we need to be prepared in case anything messes up." Kyoji said. "It's better to be prepared ahead of time and someone cancel early so we can get someone else in time."

"Good thinking." Schwarz said. "Very good thinking."

Present Day

Kyoji woke from his dream in the middle of the night to see his wife sleeping beside him. "That was strange." He said as he sat up. He got up to get a glass of water, and on the way down, checked on Kiy and then Clarissa. Both were sleeping peacefully. Oblivious to Kyoji's movements.

Kyoji smiled and got his glass of water. He came back up and found his wife setting up. "Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, you didn't. It was something else." She said. "Besides I can sense when you get up remember."

He nodded and cursed beneath his breath. _"Damn those demon traits."_ He sat down and took a gulp of water then sat it down.

"Kyoji honey, there's something I really need to tell you, I don't know if I can wait." Cloy said taking Kyoji's arm.

"What is it darling?" Kyoji asked as he looked down at his wife. He saw familiar signs of sickness and nausea. "What are you sick?"

"Yes… and no." Cloy said as she searched for the words to tell him what was really wrong.

"Well we should get you to the hospital." He said as he went to get up and get his pants on over his boxers.

She grabbed him and said "No, have an appointment tomorrow with my gynecologist."

"What's going on?" he asked her looking at her.

"Kyoji darling." She looked up into his eyes and said "I'm pregnant."

Kyoji about fell over from the news. He was so ecstatic. Another baby on the way. He was already the envy of most of the men at the lab he worked at to find cures for different diseases, but now he was going to be gifted with another child. He loved this woman. "You are? That's wonderful. How long?" He asked.

"No more then a month, maybe two." She said. She showed him her stomach and said "It was getting harder for me to hide it so I thought I should tell you now." She smiled saying "Besides I had that appointment tomorrow and I knew you'd get suspicious."

He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. "God I love you." He said as he took her in his arms and held her close.

She smiled at him and snuggled herself close to him and he pulled the sheets up around her and him. "Tomorrow morning I'll get Domon to watch over the kids and we can go to the doctor together." He said.

"Mmmm, that would be wonderful." She said and slowly fell into a very content sleep.

Kyoji couldn't believe his luck. Two kids and another on the way. How did he keep doing this? He just smiled and decided that he wouldn't have any of this unless god wished him to have it. He was a very lucky man. He looked down at his wife and smiled, a very lucky man he was at that.

* * *

Ok here's my chapter 23. I won't be doing too many more chapters, so I'm close to finishing this one off. Once I do that I can continue on other stories I have going.

Thanks to my reviewers and those who don't review but read my stories.

And a special thanks to RainingDreamer. I appreciate your review, thank you so much for the complements; they make me feel better after that review. I tried finding the story he/she talked about but I didn't find it. You could be right that Meh is just jealous, thanks again and I'll keep writing.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Cloy's Appointment, Twins?


	24. Chapter 24: Cloy's Appointment, Twins?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty-Four: Cloy's Appointment, Twins?

"Mr. and Mrs. Kasshu, so far as I can tell your baby is doing just fine… However." The doctor said as he brought back the test results. Kyoji and Cloy had been setting in the examining room at Cloy's Gynecologist waiting to hear that the baby was doing great. But they didn't like the last word: however.

It had been a few months since Schwarz's and Jamie's wedding and Cloy had developed a growing stomach already. "What do you mean? However?" Cloy asked alarmed.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Kasshu. They are just fine." He said, when he referred to the baby in her stomach as 'they' maybe there was more then just one. "But we think there are two in there. Twins." The doctor said. "We won't know for sure until the ultrasound."

"Oh that's wonderful! Isn't honey?" Kyoji said looking over to Cloy who had a distressed look on her face.

"Twins?" She gasped in dismay. "I just hope if one is a girl she doesn't have my mother's hips… Oh Boy!" She laid her head back and the doctor laughed.

"Third pregnancies aren't easy, just like the first." The doctor commented as he ran over the results once again.

"Don't worry honey bunny. Just think, two little babies with us. Just like when Kiy and Clarissa were born." Kyoji envisioned.

"Great, two mouths sucking on my breasts instead of one." She mused.

Kyoji laughed and kissed her, he had assured her when they got married that they were going to have a large family. And as it was turning out, they were building a large family.

()()()

"So, how did it go?" Rain asked excited as Kyoji and Cloy walked in. She held a baby of her own in her arms. Her and Domon had recently got impatient and had a baby. The baby had the same color eyes as its father but looked a lot like Rain. He cried as ran took him from her breast and just put him right back. "Just like his father." Rain mused as she watched him.

"HEY!" Domon yelled as she said that.

Totally ignoring Domon's protest, Cloy replied "The doctor said the babies are as healthy as can be and I'm due for an ultrasound next month." Kyoji put his hand on Cloy's stomach as they sat down next to his brother and rain.

"They?" Rain asked, "As in more then one?"

Cloy nodded and said "Yeah, he thinks its twins and we'll find out next month."

"Oh this is so wonderful. Isn't it wonderful Domon?" Rain asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I never thought it'd be possible Kyoji but you did it." Domon said as he took his son from Rain when she was done feeding him and rocked him. I'll go put our son to bed Rain." He said and walked up the stairs.

"I'll come with you." Rain said and got up to follow him.

"Kyoji honey, we should be getting home, I don't think Schwarz can stand the kids that long." Cloy said taking Kyoji's arm and letting him lifter her up as if she weighted nothing. She giggled and then went next door where they lived.

When they opened the door they saw Schwarz wrestling with the kids on the floor having a good time while Jamie sat on the couch, knitting, watching them. "Schwarz honey, it's time to go." Jamie said when she spotted the couple back from the doctor.

"Yeah, Schwarz, don't want my kids to hurt you." Kyoji laughed as one jumped on his back.

"Your kids are like little monkeys, I swear." Schwarz said standing up, with Clarissa holding onto his arm and Kiy holding onto his waist, they held on and he just stood as they weighted nothing to him.

Cloy smiled and grabbed Clarissa as Kyoji grabbed Kiy and carried them to bed. While they were doing this Jamie and Schwarz left them alone.

"But mom, we were having fun." Kiy pleaded, "We had him right where we wanted him."

"Yeah," Clarissa spoke up.

"You two can get him tomorrow." Kyoji said as he put Kiy in his bed.

"Yes, time for bed. It's past ten." Cloy said as she put her daughter down for bed.

Clarissa hugged her teddy bear close and asked "Could you leave the door open a little mommy?"

"Of course I will darling." She kissed her forehead and said "I'll leave the light on in the hall too honey."

"So, how's my baby brother?" Kiy asked as Kyoji tucked him in.

"You mean my baby sissy." Clarissa corrected.

"Just fine honey. We'll find out the gender and everything when I have the ultrasound." Cloy replied.

"What's an Uwwtrasownd?" Clarissa asked in her little girl voice.

"Oh, that's where the doctor puts Jell-O all over my tummy and takes pictures of the baby in my stomach." Cloy explained as she tucked Clarissa in.

"Why do they put Jell-O on your tummy?" Kiy asked.

"So that when they slid the sensor around on your mommy's tummy it doesn't hurt." Kyoji said. After both were kissed and Cloy left the door open for Clarissa, Kyoji and Cloy went to bed together.

As Cloy was getting undressed for bed, Kyoji was getting the bed ready for her. He found that she slept a lot better if she laid in a certain position against him. They both got a full night of sleep instead of her tossing and turning and waking him up at the same time.

Kyoji, in his PJ pants, laid down in bed waiting for her to come to bed. She padded over to the bed where he gently pulled her down to him and cradled her in his arms. "You know you don't have to." She said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yes I do, because I love you and I want you to be comfortable." He tucked her close and pulled the blankets up over them gently and let her get nice and comfortable.

"You know, it's going to be soon that the gundam fights are going to start up again and I'll have to participate." Cloy sighed.

"Can you just retire and get another your position?" Kyoji asked.

"Nope, I've already told my government that I'd do it. They wouldn't have time to find another." She replied and looked up at him. "You and the children will have to come with me. I think it would be an educational experience for them."

Kyoji smiled and nodded. "I think my brother is fighting again too."

She smiled and nodded, "Definitely a good experience." And they drifted off to sleep like that.

()()()

Late in the night, Kyoji was startled awake by something. He got up and stretched. He didn't know what it was but he would see about it. He went down the hall and saw the door to their children's room gaping open. He looked down the stairs and didn't see any sign of forced entry.

He went down the hall further when he saw a light on in the room. Wary of intruders, he slowly went round the corner and looked in, what he saw made him pale and made his blood run cold.

"CLOY!" He yelled as he looked upon the empty beds and the smashed window.

* * *

New chapter! Yay! I hope you all like this. I worked hard late at night. I hope everyone can Read and Review. I would so appreciate it. Thanks!

Thanks to all who read and those who review of course.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Cloy's Fears Come Anew


	25. Chapter 25: Cloy’s Fears Come Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Thanks.

* * *

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon 

Chapter Twenty-Five: Cloy's Fears Come Anew

"So, you and your husband were just sleeping when he was startled awake?" A detective asked Cloy and Kyoji as he took down notes about the scene of the crime. 

"Yes, that's right." She said as Kyoji held onto her.

"I came to see what woke me up and found the room like this, with our children gone." Kyoji added. He held Cloy close and hopped his children were alright. He would kill whoever did this.

"Don't worry, looking at the scene the kidnapper probably left a lot of evidence so I think we'll be able to catch them." The detective looked around and said "However, I do not wish to alarm you but, the longer it takes us to find out who the guy is or where your children are. Then the chances of us finding your kids, alive, grow slimmer."

Cloy gripped at Kyoji's side when she heard him say that and Kyoji tried the best to comfort her. "What is the time frame that you usually give for this kind of thing?" Kyoji asked.

"Well, usually if we don't find the child or children within the first twenty-four hours, then the chances that we will need to use cadaver dogs grow. Usually if we don't find them within three days, chances are we won't find them alive." The detective explained.

Kyoji felt Cloy begin to cry a little. He had never seen her so vulnerable like this. But then again she was pregnant and he had to keep as much stress down as he possibly could. "Thank you detective." Kyoji said and the detective nodded. He led her back to their bedroom and laid her down. "Honey, you can't stress about this, we might lose the baby."

"I know honey, I know. But if Kiy and Clarissa die… then…" she began to sob.

Kyoji held her close saying "Don't worry, the cops will go out to find them and then I and Domon will search for them with our gundams. Rain will stay here with you to help." He hushed her gently saying "rest, we can't help our kids unless we rest."

She just nodded and rested her head against the pillow. Kyoji went out to supervise the search of the room all the while able to hear his wife sobbing in their bedroom.

* * *

"Kiyoto, I'm scared." Clarissa said as Kiy searched the room they had been thrown in. Kiy had a bruise above his eye and Clarissa had some on her knees where she had fallen. 

"Don't worry Clarissa. I'll get us out of here some how." Kiy said as he went to punch at the door. He did, but it did nothing but hurt his fist.

He sat down next to his sister and she said "You aren't doing it like mommy does. I watched her, its like flames come out of her fist." She took her brother's hand in her lap to make it feel better.

"I know, but I don't know how she does it Clarissa. I really don't know." He sighed. He looked around and saw a window. "Hey, maybe we can try to get that stuff out of the window."

"Yeah, it might work." Clarissa agreed. They began to work together to get the window open. When they did, they saw they were about two floors up. "Hey, we can jump this, mommy showed us how."

"Yeah, daddy showed us how to land just right too." Kiy agreed. Just when they were about to jump, someone grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Where do you two think your going?" A deep voice asked.

"Home!" Clarissa yelled as she kicked her feet. Trying with all her might to kick him somewhere.

The guy smirked. "You aren't going anywhere." He put them down and barred up the window again "We are planning for your father to come. You see we've already sent your parents our demands. Your father will give us what we want or he won't see you two again."

"Yeah, right. Our dad knows better then that." Kiy yelled then kicked the guy in the shin.

"OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" The man went to back hand Kiy but someone stopped him.

"Don't touch him." A mysterious voice said. "He is much more valuable then you think."

"Yes boss." The man said and then left.

"Your father will give us a new gundam or you two won't survive." They heard the voice say then the door shut tight.

"What are we going to do Kiy?" Clarissa gasped.

"I don't know sissy. I don't know." Kiy looked around and said "but I'm going to try something." Kiy began getting up all the energy he possibly could muster. Clarissa was amazed at the sudden surge of power from her brother and just sat back and watched.

* * *

"What are we looking for again bro?" Domon asked as morning broke and they searched the hills for anything. 

"Anything that resembles a hide out or something." Kyoji replied as they searched with their gundams.

"I don't know if we are going to find anything Niisan." Domon said as they stopped for a break.

"We have to keep looking, Ototo. We have to." Domon had never seen his brother like this. It looked like he was about to kill anyone who touched his wife or children.

* * *

"Oh I'm so worried about them." Cloy sighed as she sipped at her tea. 

"Don't you worry about the boys. The know how to take care of themselves. They'll find the kids, I'm sure." Rain tried reassuring her.

"I hope so." Cloy sighed.

* * *

"What's going on Kiy?" Clarissa asked as she was watching her brother change before her eyes. Before she knew it Kiy's eyes were more intense and amber instead of dark blue. Fur covered his body in different places instead of clothing and he had fangs and claws. "What's going on?" 

"Clarissa, this is my demon form I think. I saw mommy change into it before and I just did what she did." Clarissa looked her brother over for a moment and smiled.

"Can I do that?" She asked.

"I think so. Just bring all your energy to the surface and search for your inner beast." Kiy explained. Clarissa nodded and then closed her eyes, still clutching her teddy bear, and did as Kiy said.

Soon, Clarissa had done the same exact thing. She was in her Demon Form. "YOU DID IT!" Kiy yelled excitedly. When the guard heard their excitement he came in to see what was going on. They both stood on either side of the door and waited.

When the man was in the room, Kiy shut the door and attacked him. Clarissa dug her claws into his back and Kiy knocked him out. They left him on the large messy rotten bed they had to sleep on and left though the door. "Where do we go now?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know. But I bet we can find out." Kiy went though the whole place and found a door leading outside. "I think we found it." Kiy went to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Clarissa asked.

"We blow it up." He said and got ready to throw a Wulf Fang Fist at it. "Mommy taught me her special move."

Clarissa nodded and followed her brother's lead. They attacked the door and the door melted right under the attack and they escaped.

* * *

"Niisan! Look down there!" Domon yelled as he saw something moving. 

Kyoji looked and said "I think that's them Ototo!" they both landed close to where they saw them moving.

* * *

"Clarissa, I think I saw Daddy's Gundam!" Kiy yelled and ran to where he saw them land. As soon as they got there Kyoji swiped them up into his arms and hugged them tightly. 

"I thought I lost you two." Kyoji practically cried as he held them.

"You could never lose us dad." Clarissa smiled at him.

He nodded and quickly got them up into his gundam and started for home.

* * *

"Oh it looks like the boys are home." Rain said as she looked out the window to the gundams that landed outside the house. 

"Oh thank god." Glow sighed as they waited for them to come in. Domon came in first and Cloy asked "Well?" He just looked to the door and when Kyoji walked in with their kids in tow Cloy felt like she would cry. She gathered them up in her arms and said "Oh thank god you two are safe."

"I'll go call the detective to call off the search and everything." Rain said as she got up. Domon followed and Kyoji, still in his MTS suit, sat down with Cloy and their kids.

Kyoji smiled and hugged his kids. "Dad, guess what?" Kiy said.

"What?" They both asked.

"I and Clarissa figured out how to turn into our Demon form." Kiy replied.

"That's wonderful dear. That's one thing we won't have to teach you." Cloy replied with a sigh. Kyoji realized she was just as run down from all this as he was.

He smiled at a thought, "How about I put the kids to bed. They look tired." Kyoji said as he picked Clarissa up.

"Yes, they need rest." Cloy agreed. She got up saying "I'm going to go lay down too." Kyoji nodded and took the kids to bed.

* * *

Kyoji, after putting the kids to bed, came in and found Cloy laying on the bed naked. He smiled and came over. He was still in his MTS suit. He gathered her up in his arms saying "oh darling. I hope your feeling better." 

"Much better." She replied after they kissed. He smiled at her and kissed her again. She moved, though, and he fell on the bed. When he turned over she was on top of him.

"Don't stress yourself too much honey." She kissed him, hushing him. "Mmmm"

"Don't worry. We aren't allowed to be intimate for now. But that doesn't mean we can't do anything else." She kissed him to seal what she said and he knew what came next. So help him he knew. She was already lowering her head down to kiss his stomach.

It was all he could do to reach over for the knife he used to cut his suit and make an 8 inch slit in it so she could open it. She pulled it open and it tore all the way up to his neck where the collar got in the way. "So help me I'll brake it if I have to." She complained.

He quickly got it off saying "I'll see into a new kind of suit that would minimize dress time. How about that."

She smiled at what he said and kissed him. He relaxed and she went back down to kissing him. By the time she had dipped her tongue into his belly button and was just about there, his pulse was ready to tear him to shreds.

When he finally felt her hot mouth around him it was all he could do to stay still. She took him so deep he could feel himself hit the back of her throat. He moaned deeply and almost groaned when she stopped.

He was about to ask why when she started to kiss on him, beginning at his feet. _"She has a fetish for feet?" _He mused. But he didn't care, he loved it all.

She kissed under his toes, after she was able to get the suit part off of him, then over his ankle and up his leg. Was she going to kiss him there? No, not yet. She kissed up his hip to his stomach. Again she dipped her tongue into his belly button and teased the hairs there that led down below his waist.

He groaned in anticipation and she kissed up his chest. She finally made it to his lips and he moaned into her mouth. When she let him go she made a return trip down back to his mid section only she stopped when she got there and began kissing him there.

It drove him insane as she kissed him there and by the time she made it to the tip, there was already a bead of semen there. She smiled at how ready he was and licked his tip. He let out an agonized breath. "You're going to undo me before you ever let me release." He groaned as she straddled his legs.

"That's the idea." She smiled. He saw in her eyes, she was as much over the edge as he was.

He smiled and laid back. She placed her mouth back around him and he took a deep breath. She licked and kissed her way down to the root of his cock and licked there. She wiggled her tongue there and that undid him. As soon as she placed her mouth back around him and began the motion of sex he spilled into her mouth.

Spasm after spasm rocked him and when the last one hit him he looked up to see if she had spit it out. But she didn't, he found out. They smiled at each other and he quickly put his arms around her and got her to lie down. "Enough for tonight. You need to rest. I shall please you tomorrow night like never before." He kissed her head and she fell to sleep just as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sorry it took me soooo long. But I got it done finally. I think I'm about ready to end the story soon. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.' 

Thanks to all those who read and those who review too.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Cloy's and Kyoji's Happy Ending


	26. Chapter 26: Cloy’s and Kyoji's Happy End...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of G Gundam or any other show; I do own my original characters though.

A Moonlight Dance with A Demon

Chapter Twenty-Six: Cloy's and Kyoji's Happy Ending

Kyoji was working on some chemical formulas on the computer as his wife took care of the kids. They were just about ready for bed. Yesterday's events still rocked there little minds after they had found out they were just as much demon as their mother.

The detectives had called them and told them they had captured the men who kidnapped their children. They were disciples of Ulube Ishikawa still believing that the dark gundam could be resurrected. They were currently setting in a jail cell awaiting trial in Japan.

Presently he was caught up in stabilizing a formula but found it so hard to find that final component. He tired many different combinations but none worked. He groaned and put down his pen and tablet of paper. Cloy noticed his frustration and left the kids to finish their little project. She came over, put her arms around him, and said "Honey, why don't you take a break from this." She kissed his cheek.

"But I really need to finish this, tonight." He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I need to test this tomorrow."

"I know honey, but if you take a break for a little while, usually you can see the problem very quickly when you come back. Or if you're not thinking about it it'll just come to you while you're doing something else." She said as she tried urging him out of his chair at the computer desk.

He gave a sigh of defeat and got up taking his wife's hand. She led him to the table where their children sat working on their arts and crafts projects for Pre-School. Kyoji smiled his contentment at such a perfect family. A loving wife, two beautiful children and a third on the way. No man's contentment could compare with his.

She had finger sandwiches for the kids and gave him a few to snack on. "Why don't you help Kiy with his project dear?" Cloy suggested.

"Sure," Kyoji said as he sat with Kiy.

"I'm doing mine on Gundams." He smiled.

Kyoji smiled at his son and helped him as Cloy helped Clarissa. "When's our new baby sister coming mommy?" Clarissa asked.

"You mean our new baby brother." Kiy corrected.

They both started to stick their tongues out at each other and both parents laughed. Their kids joined their laughter and Cloy said "which ever we have, it will be coming in another 3-4 months." Both children groaned and when they were finished with the projects it was passed their bedtime. Kyoji and Cloy put them to bed and sang soft lullabies to them.

Once they were fully asleep both Cloy and Kyoji retreated to their dimly lit, romantic, rose covered room. Kyoji had set up roses on the dressers and end tables for her and she loved them. Before she could move another inch from the door, Kyoji picked her up and took her over to their large King Sized bed with the canopy, poles and curtains around it.

She smiled at him and let him do what he wanted with her. He soothed her gently until she purred. He smiled and kissed her until her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were glazed with a haze of lust. He kissed her neck and she moved her head so he could access her better. He kissed down until she purred even louder. Even though she could only growl because she was demon she still purred gently. It was actually a soft growl but it was a purr to him.

He didn't dare approach her sexually. She was too far along in her pregnancy now for that. He felt her already large stomach and kissed it gently. She smiled and he unbuttoned her large shirt that actually was his and let it slip over her belly, exposing her child heavy stomach. He kissed it and her eyes danced with the glow of love. She put her hand at her stomach and Kyoji covered hers with his larger hand, a wedding band around their ring fingers.

They shimmered in the dim light and Cloy knew this was love, genuine love. Nothing that you could buy, or order from some kind of catalog. It could be nothing found in a box or have reason to it. It simply was there and there was no explaining it between the two of them. The love of marrying a man who you simply adore, having two children and another child in your stomach. But then another memory danced in her mind. Something she had never told Kyoji. Something that was just too painful at the time to tell him. She laid her head to the side and watched the flame on the candle flicker and the shadows of ghosts in the night dance on the walls.

"What's Wong darling?" Kyoji asked as he held her hand in his.

"Kyoji, I have something I need to tell you." She considered her sentence and nodded saying "Yes something I need to tell you. Something that was just too painful to tell you when it happened."

"What is it? Did someone hurt you?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, no nothing like that. Something else, we could have had another child before Clarissa." She sighed as she looked at the fire on the candles. Its hypnotic glow capturing a beautiful shimmer in her eyes as she talked. Kyoji nodded and she continued "I had a miscarriage before Clarissa. We were trying to get pregnant and I hadn't told you I was yet. But I went to the doctor and the next day I had a miscarriage." She told him.

He knew the amount of devastation a miscarriage could have on a woman, especially a woman who was attached to the unborn child. He quickly gathered her in his arms and knew that it must have been very painful for her not to tell him. "It's alright darling. That is long since past. Clarissa is 4 and we have another on the way. I'm sure you have mourned the loss of the one you miscarried, but you mustn't dwell on it." He soothed her gently as he hummed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now but, it was very painful." He just nodded and stroked her head. He hoped she could forget this soon because even though she had lost a child, she never really had a child to begin with. It could have only been a few days or a week at most old. It hadn't really begun to live. He soothed her and soon her eyes weren't as dim and they held life just like before. He smiled at her and they kissed. Yes this was genuine love. Because she knew of some men that would leave their wife's if they had miscarriages. She knew it didn't happen much but it did happen. She smiled at her husband and said "I want to make sure that our children have everything they need ever. I don't want them growing up without things, like I some times did."

"Done." He said as he nuzzled her neck. "Our children will have everything they will ever need. But they won't be spoiled." They smiled at each other and in their eyes they were renewing their vows to each other they said at their beautiful wedding. They hadn't stuck to the traditional vows. They made their own to each other, each beautiful in their own way. Cloy silently remembered Kyoji's to her. She hadn't heard anything so beautiful in her life. It was like a poem to her that he would write to her only much more important to her then anything he could have ever given her. He was giving her his very life and soul for the rest of his life. Something she would give back to him just as much from her own life and soul.

Looking back at all that had happened to bring them together. From the time she had spent in Japan training with her grandfather up to the gundam fights, she couldn't have guessed she would be spending the rest of her life, contently, with this man. But she was and she was grateful to god above that he had given her a chance at such a thing. She kissed his lips tenderly saying "I love you so Kyoji."

He smiled and kissed her back saying "I love you Cloy. And I always will no mater what." He saw the tears of joy in her eyes and smiled. To make sure she knew he meant what he said; he started to recite the vows he said to her but 5 years ago.

She started to cry tears of joy that he knew meant she was so happy. He kissed her and smiled at her. "Forever means _Forever and Always_ means Always. No exceptions. We may have our ups and down's like most couples, but that just makes our relationship stronger. Our children will have the life they deserve and nothing less. I will never falter when you are in need. I will always work to make you happy until the end of our time. I will work hard for you and myself as well as our children. And I will never be unfaithful."

"Oh Kyoji." She said as she put her arms around him. He held her gently and she smiled. "I will always be here with you. Loving you as you love me. Giving you my heart and soul unconditionally. My womb will always be warm and fertile for children and I shall always be faithful. I will never look at another man the way I do you. No man can replace you in my heart ever." Kyoji hugged her, this is where he belonged. A sudden thought entered his mind.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He jumped up out of the bed and ran to the computer, skidding to a halt in front of it.

Cloy hurried out and asked "What is it?"

"The final combination." He said and typed in what he wanted. The compound became stable and formed a vaccine needed for a disease. "I'VE DONE IT!" He picked her up and swung her around. Then sat her down again "I've found the antidote I've been searching for!"

"This is wonderful darling just wonderful." She smiled at him and they kissed. Just like they kissed on their wedding night and he took the time to make sure they both felt it. She smiled as he whispered "Now and Forever."

* * *

Ok last chapter, I'M DONE! I tried my best to make this last chapter as touching as I could. Please review and tell me if I did a good job at that. This story was a great pleasure to work on and I enjoyed making it, hopefully, as much as you all out there enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to catch my newer story _Everyone Deserves a Second Chance_. It is about Ulube and him getting a second chance at life. It sort of explains why he did what he did. It's just another way to look at it all. I will deffenetly continue writing fictions about Kyoji and Cloy. Presently I have two in the making and still working on them. I also have an account on It is DarkLoveGoddess54CryptKeeper. Long name but, hey, what can I say? Check my stuff out on there too. I'm going to be working on some stories over there too for a while. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this but good things come to those who wait. Thank you all for supporting me while I write and thank you all for reading and reviewing my work. Thanks again

NerosWolfGundam

AKA: Cloy


End file.
